My Sister is a Time Traveler?
by Falconurgando
Summary: Secrets. Some are embarrassing, like who you are crushing on. Some are deeper like you were part of an terrorist organization. Some don't make sense at all like Time Travel. Wait? Time Travel! Ruby Rose thought Time travel was a myth. A legend. But people around her are acting strange. Its like they've known what was coming. They knew how it would play out. Is it a coincidence?
1. My Sister is a Time Traveler?

Yang seemed… strange. Not that it meant something was bad. Ruby just felt that it was different. Yang was taking good care of her in the absence of mom and Ruby knew that. Mom would go on missions and when she gets back she'd bake some of the godliest cookies that ever graced the earth. Ruby hoped that her mom would come home soon.

Ruby woke up late into the afternoon which was odd, since Yang made sure that Ruby had a hearty breakfast and made sure that she had everything ready for school" Ruby didn't like school so much since it made her since she wanted to run around and play but that was besides the point"

If Yang not waking her up had been an early warning to something was wrong today than making her way downstairs to see Yang writing something down in a pad at a rapid pace. Yang used to hang outside and trained with Dad but every since he shut himself in his room when Mom stopped coming back Yang started to do more stuff indoors. Writing down lists of groceries was one of many things Yang did so Ruby didn't find it different than usual.

Ruby bounded over to her older sister and glomped her with a big hug.  
"YANG, you didn't wake me for breakfast." Ruby smirked and she looked to see what was on the list, there better be cookies or her older sister would get an earful from her.

Words and numbers dotted the page as some jumped out to her. Signal Training. Cinder'S Recruitment/Torchwick. Cinder/Amber. Blake/Train/Illia? Robbery/Ruby-Torchwick. Docks/Blake. Breach/ RWBY. Fall of Beacon/…

"What 'cha writing sis?... Yang do I need to call the police?"

Yang scrunched the paper together and whirled around planting a grin on her face.  
"Ruby! What are you doing up so early? I was about to wake you."

Ruby gave her sister an unimpressed glance. "Yang… Its two in the afternoon. You'd have woken me up six hours ago… whats wrong sis?"

"Nothings wrong Ruby I just had something to do yes;" Ruby narrowed her eyes slightly before yes;" "What day is it today anyway." Ruby asked as she made a beeline to a jar on the counter.

Yang noticed her trajectory and move to act as a roadblock to her little sister's obsession.  
"You know how cookies are unhealthy for you… especially as a breakfast item." Yang grinned.

Ruby gave a pout and crossed her arms. "Its lunch time, I didn't get to eat breakfast due to a certain someone not waking me up."

"Hey hey, its not my fault you stay up late looking at weapon magazines. I don't take apart Crescent Rose and rebuild her every time." Yang teased.

What met her was a face full of confusion. Ruby Rose raised an eyebrow as she looked at her sister.

"Who is Crescent Rose? Is she a sister we have?" ,Ruby gasped, "We have another sister? Yang when were you going to tell me this? Does she live nearby? Does Dad know about her? Is that why he stays in his room?"

Yang froze with the grin on her face. Ruby was hopping in excitement at the prospect of a new sibling that she didn't see a sad smile grace the blond brawler's face. The blond composed herself and she grabbed her sister into a big hug.

"No no, Crescent Rose isn't a sister of ours but I believe she'll be your new best friend."

Ruby struggled in Yang's hug. "Get off me Yang!"

After a few minutes both of them were sitting at the counter of the kitchen and ate some sandwiches that Yang quickly whipped together.

AT their feet Zwei was gobbling through his own sandwich as Ruby took her first bite she seemed to melt from the flavor of the meal assaulting her taste buds"

With her mouth still full Ruby turned to her sister and spoke, spitting crumbs in the process, "If she isn't family, then why does she have the same name as I? Is she a cousin? Mom had sisters that she never told us about?"

This is what Ruby said in her mind. The version that came out of her mouth was less coherent as a garbled of words and crumbs flew everywhere.

"Ruby, eat first talk after. If its about Crescent Rose then I'm sure Drunkle Qrow will teach you soon enough."

"What's our uncle going to do for me?" Ruby asked curiously and Yang smiled.  
"Lets just say that we had a previous arrangement to teach you on how to build your own weapon. "

Ruby dropped her sandwich in excitement. "You mean… I get to… get to… I get my very own WEAPON!" Ruby shrieked in glee as she burst into rose petals and flew around the house.

"Calm down Ruby, I'll contact Qrow to see when he is next free so you can start lessons. Why don't you start drafting plans for now. I got to do some training while its still nice out." Yang urged and Ruby nodded and she bolted for her room.

Ruby glowed as she bolted for the stairs. She thought to herself. 'Yang! You're the bestest sis ever! I can finally help people like those stories that Mom told us. I can go on adventures with Mom and together we can be the greatest crime fighting duo that hit this part of Patch. We can hunt grim, bake cookies, read stories.

Oh what weapon should I build? Should It be my fists like Yang and dad does? A Sword or scythe like Qrows?

Ruby paused in her step. Qrow. Ruby wanted to talk to her uncle as well, why was Yang hogging all the time together with Qrow;" Ruby dashed downstairs and made it into the foyer when she heard Yang starting to speak.

"Hey Uncle Qrow, just reminding you about your lessons with Ruby, the one we talked about before hand." Yang said cheeringly.

"What?"

"What do you mean we didn't schedule lessons, we always do this every time we wake up."

"I'm not making this up, you promised us that Ruby would start training with you…"

"Okay okay, maybe this will jog your memories: The fight at Haven. Ruby and I was there with you. Oscar as well. A dot six."

Ruby followed along until that point. Ruby was sure she never been to a place called Haven before. Certainly not with Qrow or Yang, also who was this Oscar fellow that and why the random number. What was Yang speaking about?

"No no, my mistake. Sorry for bothering you. However you do owe us those lesssons. I'll be sure to cash those in so you better be ready for an extended stay."

Yang sighed as she hung up the phone and mumbled her breathe.

"So Qrow didn't come back this time around."

Yang quickly dialed a number and got her notepad out and started to rapidly jot down notes.

"Hey there. Yeah its me. We lost Qrow... you still with your family?... What again? Didn't you tell me last time that you'd spend more time with them before leaving?"

Ruby leaned in closer. Who was Yang talking to?

A fist slammed into the table and Yang growled. "Listen here buddy, If you think about running from your family early then I'll personally deliver you to their doorsteps and we can throw the plans out."

"Still have you heard from the others? I know we lost Qrow but its rare for someone to lose this gift... yeah yeah I'll ask them."

Yang closed the phone and stared at her notes. A deep frown marred her face and Ruby knew that something bad had happened. The only expression Ruby could remember were the smiles. Playful, mischievous, confident, victorious. Yang charged at the opposition head on and she never seemed down no matter how much life throws at her.

Seeing that frown. Ruby knew that something was bothering her sister. Maybe she could get some cookies and share them with her.

Ruby bounded up the stairs to find her hidden cookie stash, Yang was sure to love it! Cookies cured all pains and Ruby knew that this would make Yang feel better.

Ruby barged into her room to see a tail wagging playfully as the sound of tearing could be heard.

"Hey Zwei you goober, what are you doing in my room?" Ruby smiled, thinking of how great her plan was when she froze. The remains of her cookies lay scattered across the ground and Zwei nibbled on the last of the cookies and then he whimpered.

"NOOOOO!" a scream echoed around the house and multiple footsteps could be heard thundering to Ruby's room.

* * *

 **Hello all! I am Falcon and this idea popped into my head a bit ago. We always get the stories of how people are time traveled back so that they can change things for the better. Or for the worst. We see these types of stories and then here comes this fic wondering how people would react if they suspect someone is a time traveler. Of course this is in the early stages so everything is still being worked out.**

 **Often times people write because they want to explore an idea and to share what we write can often times take much courage. I watched this channel called Yes Theory and it strive for people to go out of their comfort zone and take a risk. Here is my risk in releasing this fic with many more to come.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I do and hope to see you all on the next update!**


	2. My Uncle is a Time Traveler?

Ruby Rose, youngest sister of the Xiao-Long family was currently sitting at the Vet's office sniffling as she nibbled on what remained of her glorious cookie stash. Zwei had stumbled upon it and tore it to shreds and although Ruby had been incredibly upset about the whole ordeal, nothing was worst than having to make sure Zwei wasn't poisoned from all the chocolate chips he ate.

Two blonde figures were talking with the doctor as Zwei laid curled up in the younger of the two blond's arms. Ruby gazed up at the two blondes and each of them stared back.

Yang rubbed the small corgi in her arms as she looked at Ruby and gave a smile. "Don't worry Rubes, Zwei will be okay you managed to discover him fast enough that there will be no permanent damage to his insides." Yang gave the dog over to the young girl and she snuggled him.

"However to have a stash of cookies behind our backs... What punishment shall we deal you today sis?" Yang flashed a mischievous grin.

Ruby paled as her sister seemed to grow bigger with a menacing aura and glowing eyes when a hand was placed on the blond girl's shoulder.

A haggard man who seemed drained of energy spoke in a slow tone. "I think Zwei almost dying seems to be a punishment in itself, although we can ban cookies for a week."

Yang's eyes soften as she glanced at the man, her lips became a slight frown and she nodded, wiping away the brief set of emotions that appeared on her face.

"That's a great idea dad! Come on Rubes lets hurry home so I can throw away all the cookies." Yang teased.

Ruby sat frozen on the spot. No more cookies? How will she live? A deep sense of dread filled her as she thought about how the week will go without her one true savior.

The series of images that popped into her mind already sent her mind reeling and she clutched her head.

"Nuh uh, I won't let you! How can you do something so horrible Yang!" Ruby pouted and she moved to run as fast as she could to the house.

Something deep within seemed to awaken and with a burst of speed Ruby tore out of the office in a burst of rose petals.

* * *

Ruby had to save her savior. One wouldn't think of cookies when thinking of saviors but to Ruby Rose it was the thing that melted away the pains of school and social awkwardness. It allowed her to forget that people were big jerks and that she wasn't just a kid. It brighten her day and no one was going to take that away from her.

Ruby moved as her surroundings became a blur, rose petals scattered to the wind and soon she was speeding down the path that lead toward her own home.

She threw open the front door and kicked off her shoes, else Yang will nag her about it later and force her to clean up the mud she trekked in, and she arrived at the kitchen to see a man with the cookie jar in his hands. The man raised an eyebrow at the young girl but to Ruby who saw the jar it was all that was needed for her to see red.

With a great cry she dashed forward to wretch the jar from the man's hands but he simply lifted it out of reach and smirked at her.

"Whoa there Ruby you're not going to say hello to your dear ole uncle after he took the time to come here?"

"Cookies! Don't you dare throw them away! I need them!" the young girl cried and the older man raised a curious brow.

"And what, my dear niece, has caused such a craze? I won't give em back till you answer me seriously." A hand smacked the man in the face and he growled.

"Look, we can talk now or we can talk after I trash these circles of sugary death."

The threat to her cookie's existence was enough for the young reaper to stand stock still as she pouted at the older man.

"Not cool drunkle Qrow, not cool."

"But I'm you're uncle. I'm always cool" Qrow smirked and he patted Ruby on her head and she struggled to escape from his grasp.

"Look, explain to me why you were home in such a rush. I just got a call from Yang about this training thing I "promised" to do." Qrow made air quotes when he said the word promise and then under his breathe he whispered.

"Must have been while I was drunk." and Ruby perked up.

"Training! Yes! We are to find a weapon for me as well I want to be a Huntress!" Ruby started to buzz with excitement as she threw out all of her worries cookie related as the prospect of training with Qrow filled her mind.

"Where should we start first? Should we work on stances? Oh! Oh! How about we find some problems and fix them up? Yeah! Saving the people sounds like something ah huntress should be doing?" Ruby was zooming here and there as she daydreamed about the epic life that awaited her. Finally she could follow her awesome mom and be just as awesome as her.

"Whoa there, slow down Ruby. If we're to start anywhere we'll start with the basics. We have to first find out which style of combat suits you the most."

"Style of combat?" Ruby looked at her uncle, eyebrows raised and eyes radiating confusion.

"A style of combat is important, it is how you fight the Grim. You can't just expect to run forward and stab the damn thing"

"You can't?"

"Ruby... this is real life. Not one of your stories that your mother used to read you to bed." Qrow growled.

"I understand Uncle Qrow!" Ruby puffed up and Qrow could clearly see she didn't.

"You ready for this pipsqueak?"

"Yes Uncl... Hey!"

* * *

It was afternoon. That was what Ruby thought about when she stared at the amber sky. To be more precise Ruby thought it was probably sunset.

She'd love to head inside and eat dinner... if she could muster the strength to even move a finger.

Nearby her a man was leaning on a sword as he observed the younger girl sprawled spread-eagle on the ground.

"You suck at this." the man sighed and Ruby struggled to respond but her tongue felt like a sack of cement and refused to move.

She also attempted to move her hand up to give him the bird but her hand also refused to respond. Then again, it was probably better that she couldn't else her Uncle would have a lengthy talk of where she learned such a thing.

"Alright Pipsqueak, time to get you home and into bed so we can do this tom..." The hand reaching her froze as a noise came from the opposite side of the clearing.

Ruby managed to muster enough strength to turn her head toward the sound to see a large shadow lumbering out of the trees.

An Ursa, the plates melding into the skin as spikes protruded from the body. Its large paws crashed and made the ground rumble with each step as it moved. It didn't seem to notice the two humans as it went on its day but Qrow took a step back to reach for his sword and a small snap seemed to silence all noise.

The Ursa turned to face the noise and took into its sights the two figures not made out of negative energy and that was all it needed to give a ferocious roar.

Qrow cursed. Ruby assumed he cursed, the roar drowned out his voice. The huntsmen jumped back and grabbed his weapon and surged forward with a kick off the ground.

The Ursa responded by rearing up onto his hind legs and slamming down on the man who diverted the attack and sliced the leg.

Ruby found the energy to pushed herself up onto her legs despite her muscles screeching for her to just collapse and rest.

Behind her the two battlers kept going at it as one duck and dodged while cutting the beast while the beast was using its immense power to reshape the landscape with each missed attack.

Ruby limped over to the nearest tree to get out of the clearing as intense combat happened behind her and after a mighty roar and thundering steps. Ruby finally made it to the tree and that was when she saw the shadow.

"Look out!" a voice screams and Ruby whirled around to see the Ursa ready to slam its paws down.

Everything became slow as her Uncle dashed forward, in his hands his weapon started to spin as it en-longed itself and the blade curved into a scythe.

The scythe rush forward as the swing clipped through the armor and the muscles of the grim and Qrow tackled the young girl out of the way as the upper body of the grim fell onto him.

Ruby sat paralyzed at the events that transpired.

She had almost died... Qrow saved her... Qrow pushed her out of the way and the beast fell on him... THE URSA FELL ON HER UNCLE!.

Ruby moved over with haste, as much as she could move with her tired body but she moved over to her Uncle's figure with his scythe by his side.

This weapon cleaved the Grim? It chopped the full Ursa into two... it was a powerful weapon... something that could save lives in an instant. Something a Hero would use.

Ruby's mind turned back to Qrow and he groaned from under the mass of negativity.

"Qrow! Uncle! Are you okay?" Ruby bombarded the poor man with question after question of his health.

He groaned and opened one eye to look at his adorable niece all safe and sound and he was happy that nothing happened to her.

"Ruby... I'm fine... get off me!" He growled, more so from pain than annoyance.

Ruby jumped back as she saw the figure of the grim dissolving into nothing and the man moved to get up.

"Uncle Qrow... That. Was. Awesome!" Ruby cheered and promptly collapsed when her legs couldn't support her anymore.

"I want a scythe!" Ruby declared from the ground and Qrow glanced at her. "Scythes are difficult weapons to use... and someone with your stature shouldn't be able to wield one." Uncle Qrow explained.

"I don't care... I want one." Ruby pouted.

Qrow just took a deep look at Ruby's adamant eyes and he sighed and popped open his flask and took a drink. "Fine fine, I'll order the parts. Lets get training."

* * *

Its been a few weeks now and Ruby started to get better at using a pole-arm weapon

The actual parts haven't came in yet but Qrow had put together a mock scythe with a wooden pole and curved weights.

Currently Ruby was sitting on a bench as she and her uncle took a break from their weekly training regime.

Ruby wiped dirt and sweat from her brow as she tore the drink from her uncle's grasp and chugged it down without a care in the world.

"Hey there Pipsqueak, you should slow down before you choke yourself." Qrow hummed and he took a swig from his flask.

"You can't choke on water!" Ruby made to argue but bits went down the wrong tube and Ruby spent the next few minutes hacking away as she attempt to remove the water from her throat.

Qrow didn't attempt to help her. Instead he took his sweet time laughing his ass off and slapping his knees.

As they both calmed down Ruby thought about how lucky she was to have Uncle Qrow teach her about her fighting style.

She picked up a sniper during Signal and she had already made plans to work it into the scythe she was getting.

Think of Qrow, there was that strange thing that Yang had said to him before.

Something with dots and numbers? What were they? dot seven? dot six? Maybe she could ask her uncle about it. It wasn't like it was a secret... was it?

"Uncle Qrow? I got a question to ask you? Ruby asked the man next to her and he finished his drink before giving one lazy eye toward her.

"Sure thing squirt, go ahead!"

"First, I'm not a squirt. Second what does Dot Six mean?"

Qrow gave her a look. It screamed that he had an idea of what it was but he wished to hide it... like how she hide her cookie stash. "Dot Six? Where did you hear that from?"

"Yang told you on the phone the day before we started training!" Ruby explained and Qrow put a hand on his chin.

"Where did she hear that from?"

Ruby thought about it for a bit before she realized the answer came up as a blank. Now that you mention it, Yang had this weird change in behavior ever since that day. She seemed more reserve, less interested in the boy at school and more into training.

Sure she still cracked the puns and still was an annoying older sister and she still went out to those weird social parties that she like to attend.

"I don't know where she heard it from. I just know she said it to you when she asked you to come train me." Ruby stated.

Qrow gave a nervous laugh that Ruby failed to pick up. "Come on squirt. Training is done for the day.

Ruby jumped up and cheered before she went toward the house, eager to play with Zwei. Qrow watched her closely before he made to take off. He had someone he had to talk to.

* * *

 **Is that a nevermore? Is that a bullhead? Its Falcon coming down with an authors note for you all.**

 **Hello! chapter two of this the quest to find out if Yang is a time traveler slowly unravels. I was conflicted if I should include a special Qrow interaction but I decided to remove it in favor of letting the mystery remain.**

 **What is Dot Six? did Ruby miss something? Who does Qrow have to talk to? What might happen next chapter. You'll find out next week when this fic is updated.**

 **Regarding an update schedule I currently have two fics I want to update on a weekly basis.**

 **My Sister is a Time Traveler? on Tuesdays**

 **and**

 **Duality on Wednesdays.**

 **If you've never heard of Duality, then its a fic for the My Hero Academia fandom which features Tokoyami coming to terms with having Dark Shadow inside of him in a world which rejects people with powers. Basically X-men.**

 **Enough talk. See you next week!**

 **Next Update- 7/3 (Expected)**


	3. A Package from a Time Traveler?

There it was... the tell-tale knock that was the signal for a young girl to rush down the stairs so early in the morning. The girl's body was exuding an aura of excitement that anyone within a mile radius would have heard a buzzing sound.

The young girl ran pass a a room with a door ajar, inside a girl a bit older than the one rushing down the stairs and with blond hair was seemingly laying spread-eagle as the knock failed to awake her from her slumber.

On any other day the young girl would consider it weird how much sleep her elder sister was getting as she was normally one to get up bright and early to fix her massive mane she called hair. On this particular day however, the young girl threw open the door and there stood a young man with bright blue eyes and blond hair giving a goofy grin before he held out a clipboard.

"I have a package for one Ruby Rose... are you the person?" The deliveryman asked and Ruby vigorously nodded her head.

"Alright, just sign your name here and you can receive your package."

Ruby scribbled something down. It was probably just a mass of scribbles but she didn't care. The man seemed to understand her excitement and just left it at that as he handed her the package.

Ruby gazed at the package in awe as she imagined the barrel of her sniper and what it would look like when she put it with the rest of her scythe.

"Excuse me, but there is one more package" the deliveryman said and Ruby looked up. More than one? She was only expecting one package today... Yay for express shipping

Ruby greedily held a hand out for her package but the deliveryman shook his head. "Sorry mam, this one is addressed to one Miss Yang Xiao-Long."

Ruby felt confusion grow in her head. Yang? Did she order something again? Ruby knew that it couldn't have been a weapon else she'd have seen Yang have better gauntlets. Sure Yang was making modifications here and there but recently there was quite an overhaul. Ember Celica were no longer simple shotgauntlets. It had a hidden knife within the top part that could be shot forward. The gauntlets could expand to become a mini-kite-shield and don't get her started on the ranged enhancements.

"Would you like me to go wake her up to receive it or should I take it for her?"

"You can give it to her if you want." The deliveryman said and he handed her the package and he left.

Ruby glared at the new package in her hands. What has Yang ordered now? The last time a package came for Yang she quickly shooed her away and retreated to her room.

It seemed pretty suspicious for Yang so Ruby had to get to the bottom of this.

Ruby headed up the stairs to see Yang's room slightly ajar and sprawled on her bed was Yang herself. Unconcious and oblivious to the entire world around her.

Ruby snuck into the room making sure to avoid the wire that Yang had tied to some cans

It was another particular change Yang had made when she woke up strange that morning. If redecorating her room to make a small corridor with her dresser and shelf on either side of the door then the wires here and there seemed to be overdoing it.

The only reason why Ruby remembered was because the first time she tripped them was when she barged into Yang's room and was met with metal rain as cans filled with stones clattered, waking up the entire house and one Yangry Yang. Ruby shuddered at the thought and she remembered the pain of the black eye she received that day. Of course when you look there was no obvious wire or string but shine a light and you can tell where they are based on the shadows they left on the floor.

Ruby tiptoed over to the bed where her sister laid. The snoring was attrocious and Ruby made to drop the package off at her bedside before leaving.

Walking away from the sleeping dragon Ruby froze in place and snuck a glance behind her. What if she hid somewhere and surprised her sister. They'd both get a laugh out of it and it would be nice to prank her sister.

Ruby looked around the room to see any potential spots she could hide in.

The shelves were to open for her to duck behind. The closet was jammed with clothing. Ruby wasn't really feeling the idea of hiding within the laundry and she was sure hiding under the desk would be hard to achieve.

There was the sound of someone stirring, someone waking up and Ruby turned to see her sister stretching. Ruby grew wideeye at the prospect of being in the Dragon's den when it woke up and she quickly vanished. The location? Under the bed!

Ruby felt she was a genius for making the split second decision but why was it so cramped down here? Ruby knew that she kept her weapon magazines and her hidden stash of cookies underneath the bed... but why is there so many delivery boxes? As the stirring grew louder and she heard the roar (yawn) of the dragon above Ruby inched herself deeper into the darkness of the bed. Each box weighed differently but she moved them aside and rearranged them to form a barrier that protected her from sight.

As Ruby awaited she felt weight move from the bed and two sets of feet touched onto the floor. Yang took a step before she froze. It then moved over to the bedside table and she heard something being picked up.

"The package!" Ruby thought and she inched herself deeper, moving boxes as silent as she could to avoid being seen.

""A package for me? This ones new... Dad probably dropped it off before heading to Signal." Yang's voice said and there was a tearing sound and Yang started to grown.

"Ugh... not another novel-length paper... sheesh can't you give me a three-page summary instead? How do you even have access to this much paper in the wilderness?"

Yang fell silent as she sifted through the papers... that was what Ruby thought she was doing, Ruby knew that Yang would not read through long papers. At most she'd skim them.

Ruby moved another box forward to make extra sure that she would not be spotted when a piece of paper slipped out.

Curiosity was born within her heart and she struggled to restrain herself.

Two mini-Rubies were battling it out on her shoulders.

"You're a good sister, you can ignore this paper and respect your sister's privacy right? Just think of the consequences of reading through what seems to be like a personal diary." Halo-Ruby exclaimed.

"Don't listen to her, think of all the teasing you can do when you corner Yang. It'll just be another joke for you both to laugh at. Imagine what fun we can have, imagine being able to tease Yang when she'd tease you all this time. " Horned-Ruby mischievously laughed

Ruby fell into her temptations and her desires and picked up the page. She picked up her scroll to illuminate the page and she started to read.

 _"A.8 Report,"_

A.8? Was this like the A dot six that Yang had spoken earlier? So it was suppose to be A.6? Ruby shook her head and continued to read.

 _"I have successfully left the others behind and made my way to the usual meeting spot with A.3, in that regard I have terrible news. The time of the meeting and the place we agreed on hasn't changed. Nor has there been any outside interference in play. Simply,_ _A.3 never showed up and upon further investigation he is alive and well within the White Fang. I fear that he has been reset. With the loss of A.3 some of our plans cannot advance as per normal._

 _Since A.3 has been reset I will keep my eyes and ears open to observe any particular mishaps or behaviors that deviate from their original behavior and thus bring them through initiation as soon as possible. Its been many weeks since that day but I fear that I may be alone. I have asked previously whether the old A.2 can assist us but you've said time and time again that there has never been anyone who had reverse a reset._

 _I still hold hope despite this bordering my 20th mission that she will come back. With that being said. The loss of A.3 and the fact that no one has step forward to take his place I'll have to request the current A.2 as well as A.6 to accompany me to have these new plans come to fruition._

 _I have included a copy of the plans as well as detailed reports on what to expect and how to act. Send a message via the two of them. I hope to see_

The page ended there and Ruby groaned intruiged by what she had stumbled upon.

A.2? A.3? A.8? Was Yang part of a cult or secret agent society? They spoke about resets. As if they erased something from people's minds. What was Yang getting herself involved with? Who is A.8?

Ruby put the page back into the box and she looked up to see a pair of red eyes stare deep into her soul.

Claws reached out for her and Ruby eeped as the beast roared.

* * *

A scuffle and many bandages later Ruby sat on the sofa as Yang glared down at her.

"Really sis, under the bed? What were you planning on doing down there?" a fake-nice grin was plastered all over Yang's face. Ruby could tell it was fake due to how the eyes keep flickering form lilac and red.

"I wanted to prank you..." Ruby admitted and Yang held her hands together, as if to fuss over the young girl and she leaned in and clenched a cheek.

"Aw. Little Rubaby wanted to one-up her bigger sister with an early morning prank... so tell me what did you see? I saw you reading something of mine." Yang pinched Ruby's cheek back and forth as she cooed at the young girl.

"What are you doing Yang, who are these people. Why are they named A. numberjumbers? Why is Qrow A.6?" Ruby glared as she batted away the hand that held her cheek.

Yang turned overly serious, her face scrunched up as if pondering what course of action to take. She started to pace the room and her hair flickered as she battled her anger.

Yang marched over to the girl after a few minutes of pacing and she jabbed a finger into her sister's chest with each word spoken.

"You. Do. Not. Invade. My. Privacy." She declared and she sighed and the red shifted back to Lilac and she gave a weak smile. "Its nothing much, my friends and I like to do code words, when we go out to the bars its what we use to request if we need help from troublesome drunks or other types." Yang explained.

Ruby could only gasp in horror. "Yang... You're only 14 years old... you're going into bars already! Yang thats a bad crowd I won't let you go." Ruby protested and Yang realized her blunder.

"Bars? No no no I meant the monkey bars and the jungle gym, we get those occasional kid that want to take our spot at the top of the those and those who whine or cry when we... we can't face them alone."

"You never hang out at the Jungle gym though, or the monkey bars for that matter. You're always off with your friends talking and hanging out." Ruby cut through that lie like hot knife to butter.

Yang faltered as she tried to come up with something but she seemingly gave up.

"I forget that you can be oddly perceptive despite your age. Its just a game Ruby, we're not doing anything illegal." Yang attempted to reassure her younger sister but Ruby still had doubt planted in her mind.

Yang just wants me off her tail, she doesn't want me to know about what she's doing. I can respect Yang's wishes but this thing is obviously bothering her. I have to do something.

Ruby knew that she can't outright say she'd help. Yang would try harder to distance her from these plans. Ruby could count on Yang to be overprotective of her to the point that if there was danger she'd drag her to the other side of the world to avoid it. One of them was in Signal the other was about to enter Signal.

"Okay Yang. Its a game.. that means I can play to, whats it about."

Yang raised an eyebrow and thought about it for a moment. Yang was stone-faced for a while before she sighed and looked at her waiting sister.

"I'm not sure you're ready to play yet. As for the game. You can say there are multiple sides. The goal is to work together and find the leader of the other side and tag them. We don't know whose the leader on either side and if we tag them wrong we can't participate anymore."

"Is that why you said you've lost Uncle Qrow? Is that why A.3 and A.2 can't participate anymore?" Ruby asked innocently.

Yang's eyes harden as Ruby said this.

Her eyes were starting to become scary again. "So, oh sister of mine, How much did you read?"

* * *

 _ **Another Tuesday, another chapter. I almost couldn't write this at all. I normally spend the week planning them and then writing the chapter the day of and posting it when I'm satisfied with it. However the week leading up to this has been hectic.**_

 _ **Long story short: Wednesday was Duality. Thursday planning for both fics were successful. Friday and Saturday was RL job. Sunday I had to go do household needs as well as a mandatory work meeting. Monday had my day packed with preparing for my trip to visit relatives for the 4th of July. And I write and release this the Monday night and day of Tuesday morning before I have to leave... that wasn't a short story at all.**_

 _ **I will be gone to visit relatives and I can write out the next chapter. I'm not sure if I'll be able to post it though. As such Duality will be delayed. I also think I'll release a fic that isn't set on a time constraint like MSIATT or Duality.**_

 _ **It'll be an interesting survival fic, with familiar characters on different sides of the conflict... I'm sure you'll see if I ever do release it.**_

 ** _I also love reviews, the make my want to fly higher and motivate me to get these done faster. Tear me apart... but don't bash... please? Well anyway, until next time peeps. Falcon out!_**

 ** _Next (Expected) release: 7/10_**


	4. Thoughts From a Time Traveler

Yang released the sigh she had been holding as she watched Ruby sulk away from her room. In her hands were the papers that she had confiscated. The first report that A.8 had sent her from Anima. To think that they had to go back to being enemies... Yang looked at her hand and flexed it.

She looked toward the latest report from A.2 and she had to furrow her brows.

 _ **"To our dear fellows... well to those of you who I know I can contact. Not saying anything to our dear A.8 and our dear former A.3. As you all know that we've lost A.3 and A.6 in our most recent "accident" but alas that just means two new members will be joining us.**_

 ** _And on that front, I believe I have found a solution to our little "problem"._**

 ** _There has been talk in the underworld about a new contender. One who pulls off heists in plain sight. Some of my men spoken to those who've been stolen from and they each claim a different person from the person we've seen in the underworld._**

 ** _I think we found our new A.3. There is high suspect that our old companion the illusion master has moved early and has yet to be under Cinder's employ. Our dear friend Emerald Sustrai is trying to work her way into the upper rings of villainy. We will have a talk. I will report the results when the talk is over._**

 ** _A.2_**

Yang looked over the letter and felt her headache grow larger. She had forgotten what it was like to lose a part of herself but now she had to plan to confront him again... At least she didn't have to worry about the public hating her for actions she never did.

There was still A.6 that they had to find. A person with all that knowledge based on the time they warped back.

Yang had tried so many things to change the future... and until she had met with the rest of them... they all failed.

That was until A.1 had reached out to her. Who would have thought it was that person of all people, the first to try to change, the first who always got back up to fight against the grim, even when all was lost.

Alongside the others at the time. A.2 always kept the secrets well. They were always mysterious and the go-to when you expect someone to hold a secret.

Likewise, A.3 was always looking out for everyone, even when their friend kept running head-on into danger.

A.4 was never really a person to talk about personal subjects but they knew when not to tell the truth.

Then there was her A.5. Her motherly tendencies when it came to looking after Ruby led her to be able to spin tales, care for others in a motherly fashion.

A.6, A.7 and A.8 didn't even exist at the time she first started but they came along multiple tries later.

A.6 was running the calculations trying to make sense of everything, A.7 was excited about the prospect of fighting evil over and over again, to save everyone. and A.8 was glad to be the lovers that transcended life-times.

Everything was great for a time.

and then A.4 didn't come back. Next was A.6, A.3, A.8, A.3, A.8. A.7... Each of them replaced by a different person, and in turn they have also been replaced... of the original only she and A.1 were left.

There was still so much more to do. "I'll change the way things are... even if I'm the last of us left standing." Yang promised.

* * *

Ruby was sulking at school. She didn't understand why Yang could keep her secrets when she had to reveal her hidden cookie stash, when she had to explain how she found the notes. How she couldn't partake in this game that Yang was playing.

She was old enough to play games that her sister plays. Her sister was only 14. Ruby thought about the specs of the game. It was a game where people as old as her uncle Qrow could join it. It also had two of the people somewhere in the wilderness... why where they at there anyway? Was the game that big? Were they hunting down the other factions?

How many factions are there? There is Yang's faction... and then there is those that the other two were hunting. So there was an enemy faction.

Did each faction have a max of eight people? The letter she had read came from A.8 and she hadn't seen any A.9 as of yet.

Ruby thought about the game, you had to tag the leader so the leader obviously had to be A.1. Of course they won't address A.1 directly since it would give themselves away if their messages were intercepted so they ha to remain an anomaly, or someone you'd doubt be the leader. Did she have what it takes to be a leader?

Ruby looked at her smallish body and the weapon prototype on her belt. One look and people would think she was still just a child... The Perfect Disguise!.

Ruby hardened her resolve and for the first time in two days she had a smile on her face. "Yang won't allow me to join her faction... and she had banned me from video games and cookies for a few weeks. But that doesn't mean I won't sit back and join this game... I need to find her leader and tag them..." Ruby thought about the factions.

Yang's faction was addressing people from all over Remnant, so she needed people to be able to go out as well. Maybe Dad had some people that could join my faction... maybe dad can join my faction!

Ruby cheered as she bounded off, activating her semblance to race over to her father, unaware of a blond observing her as she went.

* * *

"You want to meet more huntsmen?" one Taiyang Xiao-long questioned as he peered at his youngest daughter.

"Yes! I want to ask them some things about being a huntress." Ruby asked excitingly. In her mind she kept on thinking. Hehehe now I can get in contact with Huntsmen and make my own faction!.

"I can ask a few old pals of mine. They actually teach so they are pretty knowledgeable on certain aspects. I can call them and see if they're willing to help out.

"Just give me a few days and we can get everything set and in order." Taiyang smiled at his youngest daughter as she hopped around in excitement.

"Alright I have to get ready for the next class, and lunch break is almost over. Head on over to Qrow's lesson and we can see about that meeting."

"Thanks dad you're the best!" Ruby flashed forward and tackled her father and he spun her around. "Off to class Ruby, or I'll ground you from TV."

The only thing left behind was a flash of rose petals and the sound of the door opening and closing.

As the door closes Taiyang sighed and he turned to look at the bird in the window. "Qrow... Is this really necessary? I know she said something about the A.6 plans but she could have just made it up."

Qrow landed on the ground and formed back and he glowered. "Ozpin is just being careful, A.6 is a very important plan and now she wants to talk to Huntsmen? Something has to be wrong here Tai and you know it. If Ruby of all people know about it then how big is this information leak of ours?"

"But to have her interrogated during the meeting... I'm not sure if Ruby can handle something like that..." "Tai!" Qrow growled.

"I hate this as much as you do but we all have to make sacrifices, if the Queen has moved her pieces..." Qrow falls silent and grimaces.

"I just don't want another Summer Qrow, I know Ozpin means well but he often sacrifices those under him to ensure the peace. I did that to Summer... I don't want that to happen to Ruby... or Yang. They are my family and I need them as much as they need me..."

"Its just a talk. If anything we can have Port or Oobleck come down to talk, heck why not both... or she can take a leave from Signal and tour Beacon, think of it as a school trip."

Tai sighs and sits down at his desk.

"They will come here Qrow, be it one or all four of them, I just don't want Ruby out of my sights this early on, she is still a kid after all."

"Got it, I'm taking a sick leave then, find me a substitute will ya." Qrow drinks from his flask and he flies out the window after a quick transformation.

* * *

Back at her house in Patch, Ruby looked over the plans she wanted to ask. She knew that they'd wouldn't take her seriously. Was she going to tell that they she wanted to play a game where you had to find and tag the other's leader?

Why would they listen to a child? Should she try to raid her sister's room for evidence?... no she would have hidden the evidence by now. She can't have another mishap like yesterday.

Oh what evidence will I have to dig... there was that notebook that Yang scribbled last year... I can wait for the next package to come on in... I can always say A.3 is gone and to be replaced by a new A.3

Why does convincing grown-ups and adults seem so hard? Then again... convincing an adult to play a game with her isn't that hard. Most people don't say no to a child right... but I'm not a child... I drink milk!

Ruby puffed her chest at that statement and she went to grab a glass of milk.

"Okay where was I? Ooh yes, ask them to join my faction so I can find out what Yang is doing... and then when I tag her leader I can join her faction! Yay!" Ruby cheered and a voice called from below. "Girls! Dinner is ready"

Ruby cheered, she was happy, she was content that her dad is back and normal. Ruby glanced at her sister coming out of her room, a smile on her face, maybe she was relieved that dad was back to normal and that she could play again.

"Heya sis, you ready for dinner?"

"Sure I am Rubes, but are you ready for dinner?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Yang? Whats going on!"

"Nothing ole sister of mine, just will you get there fast enough or will I take all of the food before you get a bite?"

A gasp, Ruby stared in horror at her sister. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Race you" Yang laughed as she bolted down the stairs, Ruby hot on her heels.

The two burst into the kitchen to see Dad and Zwei looking at them in confusion.

"Girls... calm down and set the table, food needs another minute."

"I thought you said it was ready?" Ruby pouted and Tai laughed. "You wouldn't set the table if the food was ready, now you have to do something else you won't eat tonight."

"Dad thats horrible, you can't starve your own child" Ruby complained.

"I'm not starving you, I'm punishing you for not setting the table." Taiyang joked and Yang giggled before grabbing some plates. "Ruby get the silverware okay?"

The family of three worked together to get dinner prepared. Tai cooked and made the plates, Yang set the table with plates and glasses and Ruby got drinks to fill the glasses with and silverware.

"So Rubes, I got good news for you. My good ole buddies from Beacon will be coming to talk to you."

Ruby felt like she could fly. This was happening. This was really happening!

Yang almost spat out her drink but Ruby didn't seem to notice. Tai handed Yang some napkins to wipe herself.

"When?" Ruby asked excitedly and Taiyang made sure Yang was okay before he answered her.

"Tomorrow, a representative from Beacon is suppose to come talk to you all about the life of a huntsmen and Beacon has decided that two teachers will be meeting you guys. Professor Peter Port and Professor Bartholomew Oobleck."

"Yay!" Ruby shrieked and she hopped around the table.

Yang glanced at the two of them. "When was this happening? How come I never heard of it?"

"Ruby talked to me about it a bit ago and I talked to Ozpin to see if he could spare any huntsmen to talk to my students about Huntsmen careers. It was all scheduled last minute to say the least." Tai explained and Yang looked at her scroll.

"I think I'm full dad, I'm going to do some homework now bye!" Yang said quickly and she left.

"But you haven't touched your food yet" Ruby questioned and the two of them shrugged and went back to their meal. Yang being replaced by Zwei who happily gobbled at Yang's plate.

* * *

 _ **You cannot escape from Crossing Fates! Multiple factions are in play and eventually they will collide. From the show we know of Ozpin's faction, Salem's faction, Raven's faction. Now we have the addition of Yang's faction! Who are the other seven that Yang refers to as A.1-A.8?**_

 _ **Can Ruby form her own faction? Will she understand what is going on? Who knows, I haven't done planning yet.**_

 _ **How are you guys and gals enjoying this fic? Who are the original eight? Who are the new eight? Are there still unknown contenders that also have these "powers?" Is it possible there is a A.9 that we don't know about?**_

 _ **What do you expect to happen? Will anyone listen to a 12 year old kid to play a game?**_

 _ **Remember to read and review! I love Reviews and some say I live for them. Bash me, Constructive** **Criticism, just say Yes. Do what you want.**_

 _ **Flying high and onto the next day! Falcon!**_


	5. Meetings about a Time Traveler

***Sniff* Do you smell that? Its smells like a new chapter. Welcome back and I hope you enjoy today's program!**

* * *

Ruby was nervous. The reason why was because today was the day. She would take the first step in finding out what Yang was on about, about this little game of hers. Today was the day that the huntsmen from Beacon would come visit her school.

She couldn't sit still, with her impatience for the huntsman or huntress increasing with each passing minute. Even though She was sure her teacher was just mistaking her excitement for what was being taught today, Ruby just couldn't pay attention to the topic that the class was teaching. Was today's lesson on dust? Or about math and science? Ruby wasn't paying attention and she could only wonder what the time was.

She curiously glanced at the clock to find that she only had to wait another five minutes for the class to be over. It seemed that the almost everyone else was bursting with excitement. To some of them it was the potential to go to the last class of the day. To others they had important meetings such as a date or a family outing. To Ruby Rose next class signaled that a huntsmen will be speaking to them. A real huntsmen from Beacon Academy, one of the four most prestigious schools in Remnant, who would probably be talking about what to expect when attending Beacon.

Sure,it would be another lecture,but it would be so cool just to hear them talk! Ruby wondered. She also was curious on who would grace Signal with a speech today,and she quickly packed her bag to head over to the next classroom that housed her father of all people. One Mr. Taiyang Xiao-Long.

Entering the room,she scanned for anything out of the ordinary, maybe another person who she had never seen before. But to her disappointment,she saw no such person.

She took a seat,a glum look reflected in her eyes, and she sulked by putting her head into her arms. The crowd of students moved to their seats, as friends greeted each other as they came from different classes. Some pulled out their books to take notes, while others just did what they did in the class. There wasn't really a huntsmen to be excited about... to them it was just another class with another teacher.

A bell rang as the class settled down, footsteps echoing in the room. Not long after, Ruby's dad's voice bellowed into the quiet classroom.

"Hello,class. Today we'll be taking a break from our usual lessons for a special guest speaker coming from one of the prestigious academies that reside in each corner of the world.

The class became lively,as people turned to talk to each other about what kind of huntsmen would be coming and from which academy. Ruby specifically knew the person was coming from Beacon and she couldn't wait to talk to them.

Taiyang waited a few minutes for the class to settle down before he went over to the door and ushered someone in. "Class, meet Professor Peter Port and Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck from Beacon Academy," he announced. The class clapped and cheered as the two entered the building.

One was large and rotund, with a grey mustache that took over half of his face. He wore a large red coat jacket and seemed to have a jolly demeanor, as he laughed at something her father had whispered to them. The other was tall and spindly,with glasses and green hair. He was dressed intellectually with a buttoned shirt and tie.

The two made it up to the front of the class, with the portly man making his way to the front. The other stood at the board and started to write a vast quantity of information, from what Ruby inferred it seemed to be dates and names, down at an insane speed. Ruby knew about speed, how fast someone can move can baffle people but she understood, she had a semblance that focused on speed as well. The speed at which he was moving his arms and hands made it impossible for her naked eye to catch.

Meanwhile,her attention was brought back to Professor Peter in front,who started his lecture to the class.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night! The creatures of Grimm have many names that people call them, yet to me I call them prey!" The man started strong. Ruby was on the edge of her seat,waiting for the knowledge to pour into her.

"Let me tell you all a story about a man, a young man... me!" Professor Peter Port explained, as he talked... and talked... and talked some more.

Where was the knowledge about Grimm? Could they really be taken down by a left shoe. What was with these ridiculous, silly stories... she wanted a real huntsmen. Not a fake.

"And there I was,a beauty in one hand and my belt in the other,wearing nothing save for my shorts that somehow survived the blast! I looked to the damsel and reassured her with a smile before I..." the portly professor exclaimed as he positioned himself just as he described himself in the story, his arm hooked as if it was around the waist of a person and a hand raised as if he was holding a belt or a whip, to further immerse them into his story,when the other huntsmen, Professor Oobleck if Ruby recalls, tapped him on the shoulder, interrupting him mid-sentence.

"Yes,Bart?" The professor raised an eyebrow before he noticed. "Ah, I may have lost myself there. Off you go, Bart. Show them what being a Huntsmen is all about!"

Ruby perked up at the thought of someone other than Professor Peter speaking as she excitingly picked up her pen once more, ready to write down the good advice on how to be a huntsmen.

"History. A topic many find boring,yet a topic that is of great importance! For you see, if you cannot learn from history,then you are doomed to repeat it!"

Ruby slumped a bit, her smile turning back into a frown. Maybe she could put the pen down this time around… She was starting to think to ask Uncle Qrow if he had some good tips. As messy and drunk as he was, he may have been a better alternative.

Ruby gave a tiny slap to her cheeks as she focused on the front of the class again. No! I have to get these teachers on my side, she thought to herself. She needed to get someone with resources to go out and find what Yang was looking for.

So Ruby sat through the class bored, as they explained more and more subjects to her. She sat through and waited, biding her time. She patiently waited until the bell rang, knowing that it was the last class of the day. She had to go see the two guest speakers, the two huntsmen from Beacon.

Bounding from her seat as the rest of the class got up to exit the classroom. With the display today, no one was really looking to ask the two huntsmen questions . But in Ruby's case,that was perfect. She wanted to question the two and potentially sway them if she could...but what could she offer? Cookies? They were the greatest thing to ever exist so they surely wouldn't turn that down would they?

How about weapons... like tips about weapons and what to build. Ruby realized she didn't have much to offer the two professional huntsmen anything, other than cookies and weapon parts. She didn't have fortunes, and she didn't have supplies and such to sway them to her side. She had information,but that in itself was limited. That was the reason why she wanted to recruit the two, so that they can gain information and do something with it.

Ruby thought of other ways that she could bring the two to her side. The movies that her dad used to watch when he thought Ruby and Yang were asleep . The ones where those women were shaking their hips and bending over a bit to seduce the guy on TV so that they could get information from them.

She thought the action was really kickass, with shouting and shooting. Though if she was to run a gang, she would have tied the main character up unlike the movies. She wondered how they didn't know that the good guys always got a weird crime movie, she thought. Ruby remembered the memories about what the girl did to get the information from the guys-or, well, have them join her side-, while glancing at her own body.

"They're still growing…" she said to herself, when a voice from behind made her jump. "What, still growing? Thinking of seducing me already? I've been told I have that charm. Alas, you are much too young for me, and if I were to oblige your desires then that in itself would be a crime!" the portly professor chortled, making Ruby gulped.

"Enough, Peter, we cannot frighten the young girl now, she obviously wants to ask us questions, yes! That is why you stayed after everyone left around. ten minutes ago, am I right?"

"Yes! Exactly. I wanted to ask you some..." the vision of the girl in that weird crime movie flashed into her mind as she stuttered. "ques... questions," she nervously giggled.

"Ask away child, ask away!" Professor Oobleck spoke, which helped Ruby gained the confidence she needed.

"It's just that... I need some help with something. My sister said there was a game that required people to find the other sides' boss. She used to have Uncle Qrow on her team and someone else, but they were found out so she dropped them."

"And what do you propose for us to do, miss?" Professor Oobleck spoke

"I thought we could work together. I can talk to my sister and you guys can talk to my Uncle. We could meet up again to find out what she wanted."

" You're asking us to find out what your sister is dealing with? That she may be in trouble?" Professor Port asked. Ruby nodded her head in response.

"I can't exactly talk to Yang or Qrow about it since they're in on the secret. I can't talk to Dad about this since he'll freak out. So I only got the two of you, since none of my friends would be able to dig out information from my uncle... I need an adult for that."

"Splendid reasoning, Miss. I agree wholeheartedly because I can sense your love for your sister!" Professor Port exclaimed. Ruby shrunk back as her cheeks heated up, as she was only looking for her own sister's wellbeing.

"Then I must agree with you as well. It is a huntsman's duty to help those in need, and you came to us with a problem we can solve." Professor Oobleck agreed with his compatriot, as he zeroed in on Ruby. "Tell us more about what's going on and we will do all we can to help".

Ruby shook with excitement, she jumped up and gave the two men a hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ruby was pleased. She was elated, elated that her scheme was going as planned. She could let them do the researching , while she could enjoy a nice cookie celebration.

* * *

The two watched as the young girl ran out of the room and proceeded to look at each other. Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck went forward to lock the door and turned to his professor in arms.

"So Ozpin's suspicions were true," Oobleck spoke, as Professor Peter Port nodded his head.

"Ms. Xiao-Long seems to know a good deal of what Mr. Qrow Branwen does if she knows about his activities that he does for the headmaster."

"This Ruby girl is awfully concerned about Yang. Do you think this faction is threatening her?" Dr. Oobleck asked.

Peter Port recoiled in surprise. "Blasted, what tipped you off about that?"

"She stuttered and hesitated when was asking us questions. Maybe she wants protection, or maybe her family is in danger. That's also maybe why Ms. Yang Xiao-Long, her sister, is doing what she is doing." Dr. Oobleck said. He observed Ruby's body language and it spoke of someone uncertain of themselves, that something wasn't going to go right.

It could have been that she couldn't ask them to help her out of a dire situation. Or maybe it was because she knew others would be hurt if she didn't act swiftly. Only time can tell, and they had to move fast.

"Also, it has come to my attention that she knows information that even we don't know." Dr. Oobleck sighed. "Is the Branwen family that special?"

"Time will only tell my friend. Time will tell." Professor Port said as he clapped his hands. Welp! Time to report to the headmaster.t It will be a long flight back!"

The two huntsmen and professors unlocked the door and made their way out of the bullheads.

Back at Beacon, the two gave their report as the two left Ozpin glanced toward Glynda.

"It seems there are more players than we were led to believe." Ozpin sighed.

"Do you think Salem could be working her way into the Xiao-Long family?" Glynda Goodwitch asked as Ozpin shook his head.

"They wouldn't have stopped their efforts on Qrow if he was a known asset to them. If anything, they would have tried to silence him. It seems there is another faction at play here... and a birth of a fourth, if I am led to believe." Ozpin looked at the papers on his desk. Papers that contained information about a new point of interest. About a Yang Xiao-Long.

Yang Xiao-long with an unknown amount of associates, and Ruby Rose with herself and his own teachers acting as a double agent for her own faction. They would bring information from both of them in time. If I am led to believe that the two were going to split the tasks, one was going to monitor Ruby and the other on Yang herself. Glynda and him would monitor Qrow for any chances he may have betrayed them.

Ozpin felt his headache grow as he took a drink from his coffee.

"Take the rest of the day off, Glynda. More work is coming our way with this mishap."

"Understood," Ms. Goodwitch simply said as she departed.

As Ozpin stared at his papers, he looked at the information on Salem, on the maidens, on the information that Ironwood had sent him in regards to a crazy scientist that experimented on Grimm.

"It's going to be a long few months." Ozpin sighed. He got his favorite pen and took the first page off the stack.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was an individual who was typing away at their scroll.

It was simple,really. A message-an update-to the current situation.

To A.1 and Co.,

There is a contingency this time around. Ozpin knows about A.5. He knows that she is up to something and that something is going to clash with his own plans and intent.

He has already sent out people to observe A.5-and by that extension, the one who started to pique his interests. Ruby Rose has spoken to Ozpin's faction about Yang's "game" and she seemed to be wanting to form a faction of her own.

If you want me to, I can deter the formation of this group, or even aid it depending on what the general consensus of the group will be.

It would form another player that can take Ozpin's mind off of our group, as well as introduce a new element that Salem's faction will have to deal with.

It is lonely here without A.6 to aid him in swaying the group. But,alas, I must shoulder the burden by myself as I did in my heydays.

It's only for another three years, but I do plan to see most of you before then. Three more years before the downfall occurs, and we can move freely as we please.

Looking forward to reliving old times.

A.4

* * *

 **Welcome back to another chapter of MSIATT.**

 **Ruby makes her move to find out more about her sister. Ozpin knows whats going on and so does the Time Travel committee.**

 **I really need to start planning again since I reached the amount of chapters I've planned ahead... to be honest I was stuck on how Ruby was going to pop the big question and ask for help and to say the least I am still not satisfied by this.**

 **On another note, I want proof readers to help me bring this story to its full potential. I had someone beta the first 75% and they were unable to finish the last 25% so I tried my best to put it up to their standards and then I updated this when it was fully beta read... to say the least I am disappointed with myself in how many errors popped up.**

 **To those interested, and to those who just want to say something in general. I appreciate a PM or a review as they always motivate me to continue writing. Be they good or bad.**

 **See yall next week!**

 **Falcon Flies out**


	6. Group Chat with Time Travelers

**Hello readers, just so you know that there is a two year time skip meaning its around the time our characters are arriving for Beacon. Hope you like this group chat.**

* * *

 ** _Group Chat Created:_**

 ** _A.1_** ** _has invited A.2,A.4, A.5, A.7, A.8_**

 ** _A.4 has joined the group chat._**

 ** _A.5 has joined the group chat._**

 ** _A.7 has joined the group chat._**

 ** _A.1:_** ** _Testing testing_**

 ** _A.4:_** _ **I hear you loud and clear boy.**_

 _ **A.5:** **I've got you in my sights big boy**_

 _ **A.7:**_ _ **Can we leave the puns till later, its almost time, where are A.2 and A.8?**_

 _ **A.1 : You know that A.2 is busy with appeasing her, she cannot suspect a thing else all else will fail. **_

_**A.7 : If Emerald is a time traveler then wouldn't she know that Roman will betray her eventually... he did sort of not follow her orders during the Fall of Beacon.**_

 _ **A.4: our good friend A.2 has his suspicions about Emerald, and thus he will have pulled her aside and gave her the talk. She should be cooperating with us.**_

 _ **A.7: If I remember correctly Emerald was saved by her. She wouldn't easily betray her. **_

_**A.5 : If I recall, last life she was sacrificed horrifically so she might have some resentment against her.**_

 _ **A.7: Explain why she is with her this timeline then? She could have bailed anytime if you ask me, that ****Semblance** **would help tons.**_

 _ **A.1: We need to talk about Beacon, not our new potential teammate. So we can agree this timeline is done for, our usual plans will not work since Yang had been outed, or at least under investigation."**_

 _ **A.4 : I do what I can to mislead the Wizard's group. Sadly without FA.6 The Fall Maiden had been attacked.**_

 _ **A.2 has joined the group chat**_

 _ **A.8 has joined the group chat**_

 _ **A.2: Got back from a job, what did I miss?**_

 _ **A.8: you as well? **_

_**A.2: Without FA.3 the schedule for you all is messed up right?**_

 ** _A.8: Tell me about it._**

 ** _A.7: We're all here now, lets get on with this._**

 ** _A.1: Welcome all, A quick recap for our two who decided to join us now. Our original plans are scrapped and we're just going to prevent as much damage as we can while finding and convincing our two new travelers to join our cause. A.3 has been found and talked to. A.2 will update us on that front. As for A.7... their whereabouts are still unknown. As for A.5's situation she can explain herself. _**

**_A.7: Such a hot mess, so I can have fun?"_**

 ** _A.4 : Ill advised I can punish you if you step out of line._**

 ** _A.5: I can get away scott free right? Being a part of team RWBY has many benefits._**

 ** _A.1: About that, I think we can mix up the teams this time around, Ruby and Ozpin suspect A.5 so we have to have someone else monitor her unknowingly. At the same time we have to monitor FA.4_**

 ** _A.7: I can work on either of them, partnerships can be a blessing when we want to get close to someone. _**

**_A.4: I would recommend you partner with FA.4, I'm still a double agent for all three factions, I can monitor FA.7_**

 ** _A.1: Its been decided, A.7 will partner with FA.4. No one needs to monitor FA.7 but still advised to partner with her. The rest of us can do as we please. _**

**_A.8: I can make my way to Vale to monitor Fang activity, all plans should stay the same but without FA.3 to coordinate them with us I'll have to dig it back up. Also, Cinder may change her plans due to Emerald's interference._**

 ** _A.1: Come to Vale and monitor the situation. We may need you to act accordingly. A.2 you still with us?_**

 ** _A.2: Yeah yeah, someone just dropped by and I had to entertain her. I did a quick read over and I have to say, if the Wizard's faction is cooperating with FA.7, can't A.4 recommend a scholarship for her. _**

**_A.4: I can but it is ill-advised. Huntsmen need to prove their metal and without FA.6's support we'll have to bring in the old plan of having her stop a famous criminal. _**

**_A.2: Silver eyes, just say that while working with her you can point out the good points of her as well as mention how you've seen the most unusual set of eyes... silver ones!_**

 ** _A.5 : Aw, someone doesn't want to get beaten up and have his reputation destroyed._**

 ** _A.2: For your information, my reputation allows me to get information I need, and there is an unrest in Atlas. Schnee Heiress and her Elder sister has been denounced by the Schnee Dust Company. Both have fled to the Military._**

 ** _A.8: I heard something about that, FA.3 wanted to put together a raid to target them but by the time we could act they had already retreated into Atlas Academy._**

 ** _A.5: So Weiss-cream escaped her home life good for her. _**

**_A.4: I fear there are more reprocusions than that, if someone in the Schnee Dust company is a time traveler then they would know about the Fall of Beacon._**

 ** _A.7: So they'd deter FA.6 from attending Beacon in the first place?_**

 ** _A.5: We can't have Team RWBY without FA.6_**

 ** _A.7: I thought we agreed that we're switching up the teams._**

 ** _A.1: We are. Change of plans, I know that A.8 is the only one of us that can go investigate but we need you here in Vale. A.2 try to get her into Beacon._**

 ** _A.2: Consider it done. Does that mean I still need to follow the plan and get FA.7 in?_**

 ** _A.1 You just have to obtain dust right? You can go to Atlas and obtain your dust there. Hit up the Schnee Dust Company convoys and find out about what happened to the sisters._**

 ** _A.5: Look at our strategist at work, calling the shots, I might be burning up._**

 ** _A.7: I'm sure that's just your semblance at work. _**

**_A.8: Understood, until then I'll try to dig up as much as I can about the Fang._**

 ** _A.4: I'll be preparing the necessary items for all of you. _**

**_A.2: I can't believe I'm the new FA.6, why are you guys sending me scouting... why did that dusty old crow bit the dust..._**

 ** _A.7: Suck it up, you don't have to sit in a classroom pretending to learn when you already know all of the materials. Do you know how hard it is to not seem like a prodigy all of a sudden._**

 ** _A.1 : If everyone is finished, I'm going to delete this group chat. Everyone know their roles?_**

 ** _A.2: You brats put to much expectation onto me, but I wouldn't be the most sought after if I wasn't good. I'm crystal here._**

 ** _A.4 : Understood perfectly my boy. I can't wait to see you all soon._**

 ** _A.5: Lets get this party started!. Also you need to visit your family before you come to Beacon, at least ease their worry._**

 ** _A.7: NGL I hate babysitting, but at least this baby has a hot bod. _**

**_A.8 : Keep your disgusting fantasies to yourself. I'll hang where I am till I'm need in Vale. _**

**_A.1: Good luck everyone, lets make this timeline work._**

 ** _A.1 has deleted the group chat._**

* * *

Ruby Rose looked over the many documents that had been given to her over the years.

Working with Dr. Oobleck and Professor Port had net her many gains from them.

She had learned that Yang would occasionally make contact with a person, further investigations about their identity was still being determined.

Save for this one contact she seemed to be moving with the grace of a pro. She checks her surroundings, she watches her back she loses her pursers. She even gave Qrow the slip and Qrow can appear out of nowhere sometimes.

As for her plans. Port had been able to intercept a letter and it spoke about how the White Fang has been growing restless, they are planning something and they were only a minor concern. This Grimm Faction seemed to be acting unusual as well.

Ruby held her head in hands and she thought about what to do.

Yang would be going to Beacon soon but that would mean she herself can only gain reports about Yang from the two teachers.

"What to do... what to do?"

She could try to follow Yang to Beacon... but how would she do that? She wasn't old enough... she could ask Professor Port or Dr. Oobleck to give her a scholarship... but then the Headmaster will have to approve her.

Yang would be under the watch of the teachers so she could try to find out more about the other factions... she needed more allies. She needed a ton of things yet Ruby felt powerless from not being able to do anything.

"I'm going into Vale today!" Yang announced from downstairs and Ruby heard her dad shout something in reply.

That's it! She could hire people in Vale. She could go find some help. She could find more allies.

"Yang I'm coming with you!" Ruby exclaimed and she flew down the stairs and out the door to see her sister on Bumblebee.

"So you want to go to Vale as well?"

"Yeah! I need..." Ruby quickly tried to find a reason why she needed to go to Vale and she thought about Crescent Rose.

"I need dust for Crescent Rose!"

"Sure thing Rubes, just hold on tight!"

The two sisters blasted off to Vale.

* * *

Yang had dropped Ruby off at a store called From Dust Till Dawn and she zoomed away to go where she needed to go.

"Maybe Yang is meeting with a contact. She said she knew a guy in Vale. Ruby activated her semblance and she flew forward, chasing after her sister as she rode into the parts of Vale that looked run-down, abandoned.

Soon it became apparent that Ruby had lost track of her sister and the drain in her aura was taking a toll on her body. She quickly looked around to see a giant flashing building and she entered it wanting to sit down.

Once she was there she saw this man with a bowler hat and a cane talk to a man at the counter before he walked away.

Ruby saw the stools and she hopped over to sit down so she could take a break when she noticed the man look at her.

"Aren't you a bit young to be at a club... what are the bouncers doing?"

"I'm just sitting down... Its not like I'm going to order anything." Ruby pouted.

"If you ain't buying then get out. This is a business and you have to buy something to sit here."

"Got milk?" Ruby asked and the man grumbled.

"That'll be 20 Lien."

Ruby forked over her money on the overpriced drink and she took a sip.

"So what brings you all the way out here. Not many people your age find themselves in a club of all places."

"I was trying to follow my sister... but I lost her and I was tired so I came in here to sit down and rest... oh! and I'm trying to find some allies."

"Allies? Whats this about kiddy."

"I'm not a kid, I'm 15, and I need information... badly."

The man sighs. "Information is something I have it depends on what you're looking for that determines the price of it."

"I'm looking for factions in play. Something is going on... something big enough to have people old and young trying to find it. Are they going to stop it... are they going to do something bad. I don't know."

"You in a gang?" the man asked and Ruby shook her head.

"No, I just know that something bad. There is a Wizard's Faction and a Grimms faction... the White Fang are in on it too."

The man paused. This sudden revelation shocked the man and he was deciding to choose his next words carefully

"That many players? Kid this is something over your head. You should pull out while you still can."

"I can't! My sister is tangled up in this mess and she keeps everything hidden. I stumbled upon them at first but now I can't find any evidence." Ruby complained.

"She has people she can count on, and she has people all over Remnant apparently. I only have people in Vale... I need more contacts." Ruby slammed her cup on the table as frusteration overtook her and she slumped forward. "I just want to know so I can keep my sister safe."

"Family is important, I can understand." the man turned to face the doors where two girls, one dressed in white and the other in red were busy talking to each other, scanning the floor and whistling at things they'd seen.

"Since you're a kid, I won't ask for Lien, if you can get me information I'm willing to exchange what I know. I got contacts around the world as well."

"Really! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much... What is your name?" Ruby cheered and she tackle hugged the guy.

"Alright there geez, go along before someone things I served you alcohol. And the name is Junior." the man said and he waved her off and went back to attending his bar.

Ruby quickly made her way back to the dust store only to see a bunch of people coming out of the place with bags and bags of dust.

"Okay move it people, the feds will be here soon and I don't want to see their ugly faces." the bowler hat man announced and Ruby froze.

They were robbing a dust store. She needed to act. Ruby grabbed at Crescent Rose and she dashed

* * *

 **Another Tuesday. Another great day. Ironically Tuesday is the busiest day for me because so many things update.**

 **Lets Play and Boyfriend of the Dead updates as does Coeur al'Alran (Big fan) we got D &D and Overlord as well as this fic. Also The Wandering Inn is a thing. **

**The Wheels of Confrontation are turning. Who is part of the Traveler Faction? How is the Wizard and the Grimm Faction changing? Will the Rose Faction gain more allies?**

 **I'm super excited to show you guys where this takes us and the changes these new travelers are doing to the world of Remnant.**

 **Also can you guys who the travelers are? Remember to review as they motivate me to write every Tuesday.**


	7. Beacon Year 1: Pre-Initiation

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with! This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop. Yang!"

"But I'm so proud of you! Its not everyday that someone gets moved two years ahead into Beacon.

"I don't want to be known as the girl who moved up two years... I just want to be a normal girl okay."

 _"As If I was normal in the first place... running a secret agency... sort of"_ Ruby thought to herself and she glanced at a holoprojecter where a woman appeared.

"Hello, and Welcome to Beacon!" the woman said and she continued to speak.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"You are among a priviledge few who have recieved the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

"Are you ready for this sis?" Yang asked. Ruby looks over to nod when she sees a flash of something in Yang's eyes.

There was sadness in her violet orbs, there was pain, anger. and then they were hidden away as Yang turned to look at her.

"Something the matter?"

"No...Nothing just... I can see Signal from here!" Ruby points outward and the two strain to find it.

"I guess home is closer than I thought."

Yang gave a light chuckle and she pulled her sister into a hug.

"Beacon is our home for now.

The sound of retching was heard and Yang cracked a joke. "I guess the view isn't for anyone am I right sis?"

"Yeah, the moment was great while it lasted."

* * *

The Bullhead landed and the two made their way outside to see many students milling around as a blond ran for the trash can.

"Wow! Look at all these weapons!" Ruby gushed and she made to dash forward when Yang pulled her back.

"Come on sis, they're just weapons, no need to be a weapon nerd."

"How can you say that. Weapons are like an extension of our souls. Its partially why I gave my weapon my last name.!"

"But also because I thought of such a great name right!" Yang teased and Ruby nodded.

"You're part of the reason why I named it that. I can't wait to see other people's weapons."

"Enough about weapons, I think you need some friends Rubes." Yang said.

"Why would I need friends when I have Crescent Rose and You" Ruby complained.

"I think you should get some friends Rubes, no offense but you can't exactly hang out with your sister all your years of Beacon and a weapon isn't exactly what a sane person would call a friend."

"But I don't need people. I can just hang with you." Ruby said. _"Also I need to monitor you to keep you safe."_ Ruby thought to herself.

"Speaking of people to hang out with. There are some of my friends!" Yang exclaimed and she rushed off toward a spiky haired punk in green ripped vest and a pony-tailed tanned girl in a black best and shorts.

Ruby Rose spun in a circle before she collapsed onto the ground. "You abandoned me Yang... Why?" She mumbled to herself and a shadow blocked her view of the sun.

"You okay there?" A male voice asked and a hand reached out to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got ditched by my sister." Ruby explained before she took the hand.

"Names Jaune. Short, sweet. Rolls off the tongue and the ladies love it." He smirked and Ruby suppressed a laugh.

"Do they though?"

* * *

The two walked around aimlessly as they chatted among themselves.

"Sorry if I called you Vomit boy, that was the impression you left when I saw you running for it on the Bullhead." Ruby giggled and Jaune groaned beside her.

"Hey now, motion sickness is a more common problem than most people let on. I'm just unlucky to have it thats all." Jaune wallowed in misery at the painful thoughts and Ruby patted his back.

"Don't worry about it. I got this weapon right here." Ruby pulled out Cresent Rose and deployed it. "A scythe and high impact sniper rifle. Built this baby myself!" Ruby gushed and Jaune whistled.

"You built this? I only trained with my family sword called Crocea Mors."

"Does Crocea Mors do anything else?" Ruby asked and Jaune shrugged.

"Nah, its only a sword."

"Anything else to go along with the sword?"

"Nope, just the sword the sheathe is just a sheathe to hold it so I don't cut myself." Jaune explained.

"Thats neat, not many people appreciate the classics nowadays. By the way why did you help me back there? Do you just pick up random people on the ground?" Ruby asked,

"My mom always tell me that Strangers are friends you haven't met yet." Jaune laughs and Ruby giggles in turn.

"Do you know where we're going?" Ruby asked and Jaune nodded.

"We have to go to the auditorium right? I know the way." and the two went toward the doors.

* * *

"How is your first day sis?" Yang asked as Ruby came to her side.

"It was alright. I met a nice boy and we talked." Ruby said.

"Ah, has someone caught my sister's heart already? Tell me about him so I can keep you safe!" Yang smirked and Ruby frantically waved her hands.

"He is a nice guy trust me on this. No need to be substitute Mom." Ruby groaned and Yang tapped her sister on the head. "Aw, I'm only looking out for my little sis."

"What about you? Where are your friends, did you ditch them too?" Ruby asked in spite.

"I can always ditch my friends for my little sis." Yang said and Ruby grimaced. "So you say huh..."

Ruby looked for Yang's friends to see they were hanging out near the edge of the auditorium talking to a red-haired spartan-looking gal.

 _"_ _She's pretty."_ Ruby thought to herself and she turned her attention to the stage where the man who got her into Beacon stood.

I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.

"What a weird guy." Yang commented. "You think he was with us during the speech?" Ruby asked.

* * *

It was now evening and Ruby and her sister were in a large auditorium where many people had sleeping bags set up.

"A huge slumber party! Me likely." Yang's gaze roamed all over the place at people in various state of dress got ready for bed.

"Dad wouldn't like all the boys though." Ruby piped up and Yang gave her a glance.

"What'cha doing?"

"Writing to my friends back at Signal... I don't have anyone else here but you, you know." Ruby sighed and she put her pen down.

"Aw thats adorable, let me see!" Yang grabbed at the paper but Ruby tucked it away.

"No, You don't let me see your letters I won't allow you to see mine!" Ruby argued and Yang fell back.

"Sheesh, you know those letters are private." Yang said and Ruby argued back. "And so are mine."

"Alright sis, I'll leave you to your letter I'll go talk to someone else in the meantime." Yang got up and left Ruby alone as she scanned her scroll.

 _"No news from Oobleck or Port... Junior said that there has been some stirring in the criminal underworld due to Torchwick's recent heist. Jaune is alright but he doesn't seem like he would make a good agent..."_ Ruby grasped her head and she tried to think what she can do. She was now confined within Beacon so it would only be harder for her to actually go out and get information on what Yang was doing... could some of her friends be part of this secret organization?

Ruby looked around the room to see the pony-tailed girl next to a black-haired girl with a bow reading a candle as they talked... well the pony-tailed girl talked the other girl just listened as she turned the pages.

As for the spiky-haired boy... he was talking to the red-haired girl from before. Maybe he was trying to flirt with her? Ruby wasn't sure.

 ** _"Nothing to report from Beacon. P. and O. are busy at the moment and J. wants more information. We know that the suspect has informants all over Remnant and we are only centralized in Vale. Have J. find more people that can work with us via other continents."_** Ruby wrote down in the journel

 _ **"Need to find suitable candidates for student investigations as adults are suspicious if approaching a teen."**_ Ruby thought about her meeting yesterday with Ozpin and then again when he was making his speech. _**"Should ask to investigate Ozpin in the events that he is one of the faction leader. Must get more information about the Grimm and Wizard faction. Should ask J. about possible contacts."**_

After some more thinking and when nothing came to mind she put it away as she slid into her sleeping bag.

Ruby needed to get some sleep for initiation tomorrow. She needed to scout out people as well.

* * *

The morning after Ruby woke up bright and early. Her alarm was silent, set to vibrate and positioned close enough so that she could feel it shake her away. She quickly silenced it and looked at her sister only to find her already gone. Yang wasn't always the best when it came to getting out of bed but these past few years she always seemed to be awake at odd times.

She looked around to see many people still asleep in their bags and two teachers, Port and Oobleck standing guard.

Ruby quickly made her way to them and she asked to speak to them.

Seeing Ms. Rose approaching Professor Port waved to the Dr. Oobleck and said something to him before beckoning Ruby over to a side room.

"What did you want to speak about today Ms. Rose?" Professor Port asked as a yawn emerged form his lips.

"I wanted to know if there is any information I can gleam from initiation... or at least on how teams are formed."

Professor Port stroked his mustached as he thought about it.

"I can't tell you about initiation but to form teams we usually have you make partners with the person you first make eye contact. I know you have a vested interest in partnering with your sister but remember lad, not all things go the way you want in life. " Professor Port said as he walked away from her.

"If the things you want do not happen then you have to work around it. If anything, you can always try to befriend your sister's partner and have them keep an eye on her for you. This is an institute of learning and you want to make the most of it by making your own memories, not shadowing your sister wherever she goes. No one wants to be labeled as a stalker Ms. Rose."

"Understood Professor... Do you think I can keep my sister safe?"

"If you have the resolve... anything can be possible."

Ruby gave a sigh of relief and she beamed at her professor. "Thanks Professor, I needed that."

"Anytime Ms. Rose. If you need guidance I am always willing to assist."

* * *

Ruby made her way to eat breakfast and quickly went over to the locker room to gather her stuff. She was on the lookout for Jaune as well as any other people she wanted to team up with.

The pony-tailed girl was still talking to the girl with the bow. Jaune was busy wandering around aimlessly as he stared at his scroll and Yang was at her locker putting on her gear.

An orange-haired girl in pink and a black-haired man in green were walking toward their lockers while three large boys were just talking.

There was also the red-haired girl and the spiky haired guy talking again. Knowing that the spiky-haired man was Yang's friend was a deterrence for her to actually go and talk to them but she had to find out what they were talking about. Yang wouldn't make friends with people who just flirted with others. Sure some people became friends so they can have a shot at Yang but any friend that Yang introduces would be more than just that.

"Hello!" Ruby charged in and the two looked at her. The red haired girl was surprised at the sudden introduction while the spiky-haired boy narrowed his eyes.

"I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you!" Ruby exclaimed and the red-haired girl spoke. "Hello. I am Pyrrha, nice to meet you Ruby." The girl put a smile on her face.

Ruby turned to the Spiky-haired boy and he sighed. "Russel Thrush. Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Oh um I was accepted by the headmaster so... its all good." Ruby said and Russel shrugged.

"Eh, doesn't matter to me congrats. So what brings you to this neck of the woods little one."

"My sister said she wanted me to make friends and I thought that you two were friendly..." Ruby struggled to speak and she eyed the two.

They both looked at each other and Pyrrha leaned forward. "Of course we can be your friend Ruby. Maybe we can even be on a team. Russel here was telling me about them."

"Yeah, teams of four with two partners per team." Russel explained.

"Aren't you going to pair up with Yang though... aren't you her friend?" Ruby asked and Russel shrugged.

"She calls us friends, but its more like we hang out with the same people. I wouldn't want to have to deal with her if she gets angry or gets hung-over."

"I'm sure Yang is a nice fellow, you should always stick with your friends." Pyrrha said and Russel looked away. "Yeah... sure."

The three talked a bit more before Ruby bounded away to her locker where Yang was busy putting on Ember Celica. "Whoa, you seem a lot chipper this morning. Whats the occasion?" Yang grinned.

"I just made some friends! Also I don't have to do that awkward friend talk I can use my baby Crescent Rose to do all the talking."

"Look at you making friends." Yang wiped a fake tear from her eyes and she goes to draw her sister into a hug which Ruby bats away.

"I don't need to be babied. I drink milk!"

"If you don't want to be babied then don't cling to me. I know you want to be on my team but you need to break out of your shell."

The two bicker between themselves as an announcement was made to have everyone come to the cliffs for initiation.

* * *

 **Tuesday! As always its a busy day. School is closing tomorrow and I get a 20 day break. I have a dinner-party to go to with close friends and man korean is great. I can't wait to unveil the teams that appear and it just makes me want to make an update early but schedules are important. Honestly I think this is a bit rushed as it just jumps all over the place. I could do more exposition to expand it but... i'm already running late.**

 **Reviews keep me alive and healthy. Hope to see you next week.**


	8. Initiation with Time Travelers

Beacon Cliffs overlooked a vast expanse of green as multiple people milled about standing atop their pedestals as two individuals stood before them most notably the headmaster and his aid right behind him.

Ruby Rose hopped back and forth on her pedestal as she worked energy into her limbs and she glanced over to the people at her side. Next to her was Jaune who gave her a reassuring smile and to the right of her was Yang who gave a nod to her sister before putting on some purple shades.

Ruby looked ahead toward the headmaster, the person who had gotten her into Beacon Academy an entire two years earlier and he finished taking a drink from his mug before opening his mouth to speak.

"For years you all have trained to become warriors, huntsmen and huntresses. Today we shall evaluate your abilities within the Emerald Forest." Ozpin explained and the blonde woman behind him spoke up.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have been hearing rumors about teams, and let me end that confusion for you as you all will be assigned team mates... Today."

Ruby recoiled a bit in shock. "Eh?"

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to pair with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the irst person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

At this information Ruby practically collapsed and in the distance some girl was speaking but Ruby had shut out the world around her.

How could this happen? She needed to socialize? Ruby looked around to find someone, anyone! Anyone that looked if they wouldn't mind a partner who never interacted with them and she saw the girl with the bow. The one who just didn't seem to care.

Ruby decided then and there that she would do everything in her power to get that black-bowed girl to be her teammate.

"After you are partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meeet opposition on the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything your your path or you will die!" Ozpin announced and Ruby faced forward.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of Initiation, but none of our instructors will aid you nor will they intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics in which you as a pair will choose one to retrieve and bring it back here. With the relic we will regard the item, your standings and grade you appropriately. Any questions?" Ozpin asked taking a sip from his mug.

No one spoke up and he sighed.

"Very well. Now, take your positions."

Everyone took a stance, ready to be thrown into the forest and Ruby gave one last look toward the bow-haired girl before the first indication of initiation began.

It started with the sound of something turning, and the sound of something fired as the first participant was sent flying into the sky.

It wasn't long before she was sent flying. Ruby thought about where the girl was sent to and tried to deploy Crescent Rose to alter her course toward where the girl might have landed.

She had it planned where she would land in the tree and then find the girl quick as possible. She had it planned where she would be able to sneak out at night and the girl would read books without knowing the difference.

She... lost control of the plan as soon as the javelin speared her cloak and she flew into the tree. Ruby struggled to remove the javelin from her cloak but alas her small arms couldn't reach and thus she flailed before giving up.

"Aw come on!" she exclaimed and a voice in the distance called out to answer her, a voice that sound a bit to familiar: "I'm sorry!"

It didn't take long before she found herself face to face with a red-headed girl with emerald eyes, her spartan armor highlighting her body which put Ruby to shame.

"Hello Pyrrha, I guess we're partners?" Ruby asked. _"Drats... Pyrhhas a nice girl... she could understand why I don't want to be around and stalk my sister... right?"_

Ruby put forth a grin as a relieved smile "It seems like it. Where should we go _Partner"._ the girl emphasized and Ruby shrugged.

"I think north is... that way?" Ruby pointed and the two girls just nodded and head off.

* * *

A.7 landed with ease. Training to become a huntsmen taught you where to place your feet when your fighting style revolved around agile strikes to disrupt. Of course ever since this time traveling business reared its ugly head and conscripted him into the fold of things he learned quickly that it was best to look for absolute strikes, ones where it would fall the enemy in one hit since the enemy he'd been facing could spawn thousands of Grimm with a wave of her hand.

A.7 scoffed as he noticed the lack of a certain weapon pinning him to a tree. "Guess this time it really went differently... The only factor he could imagine was someone approaching FA.4 before hand and convincing her that they were a better partner than him.

A.7 started to move toward the landing site of his target, he had to get the information from the group, A.4 had marked where FA.4 would most likely land and A.1 had given him what to expect if she didn't choose him. He could already feel the frown appear on his face. All this work over some dumb girl.

He reached the spot within seconds only to find it empty, a trail leading into the forest which he quickly followed to find his target with a girl much younger than him.

"This makes things complicated." he scowled as he noticed the words his target was speaking.

"Should we go... Partner." Pyrrha had said and the small girl before her nodded. The two went off and he just sighed.

"Everything just got a lot more complicated.

"Guess your roguish charms didn't woo our fair spartan." a voice mocked him from behind and he growled. A.7 tried to calm himself down. He knew they were trying to get to him. He saw and knew the ruse from a mile away. But the plan failed and he could blame time for all it was worth but he knew that somewhere and somehow it didn't work in his favor this time around.

"Oh yeah laugh it up. I've bed dozens of gals from Beacon in my time." he snarled and the voice laughed harder. He really wanted to punch the new person in the face just to see what they'd do to him and no one would care, it was early enough to say they didn't get along.

"In the span of one night you've bed dozens of gals, were you a flunkee then? Come back to take another shot at Beacon?" the voice mocked and A.7 stayed silent. The new voice picked up on the mood quickly and toned down their laughter until they both stood in silence. It was broken when they spoke again. "So you thinking about if you want to be partners with me or should we look for someone else?"

If anything A.7 wanted to contact the rest of the group to make a new plan but hey, A.1 said to scrap everything and just prevent chaos. Chaos was his middle name and he just had to pick the same piece as FA.4 to watch over her.

"T _he plan is not lost yet, I can still turn this around and in her face."_ A.7 thought to himself and he laughed a little. "Come on partner, I got Initiation to pass."

"Partners?" the voice asked and he turned around.

"Whatever!" He scoffed and together they dashed after the two.

* * *

Ruby felt that it was an okay day. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming and birds were singing... Oh! The Grimm were also dissolving around them as Pyrrha took the lead and practically exterminated them all.

"Wow you're good at this!" Ruby exclaimed and she deployed Crescent Rose.

"My turn!" Ruby activated her semblance as Pyrrha took a step back and watched Ruby decimate her surroundings. The Ursa swiped at Ruby but she dashed to the side and a single swipe left the Ursa armless.

A Beowolf tried to jump in but a shot from the sniper rifle propelled Ruby forward and decapitated the Beowolf leaving its smoking remains to flutter in the wind.

Pyrrha watched the fight as she contemplated her thoughts on her new partner. Ruby was okay, she was socially awkward and wanted a friend, she didn't ask because she knew that she was famous... right? These dark thoughts clouded her mind as she thought about what motives Ruby would have for approaching her when she felt someone by her side.

Pyrrha yelped as she thrusted Milo forward and she felt the person fly and hit the tree.

"You just speared my partner... though now that I think about it he does look a lot like the Grimm. Come on start dying already!" a feminine voice called and Pyrrha focused on who was speaking. A tanned-skin girl with her brown hair in a pony-tail with what seemed to be freckles and a plum and navy outfit hollared at a person she knew because he kept on approaching her.

"Hey! I'm a bonafida person you know!" He argued and the pony-tailed girl booed him.

"Russel, and forgive me for not knowing your name... but how did you find us?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby came back from her slaughter of grim.

"We heard fighting so we came to it. Teams are usually with four members so we wanted to find another duo to partner up with. And the name is Illia, Illia Amitola." She explained and she held out a hand.

Russel grumbled something under his breathe and just gave a nod.

Ruby noticed the two and her eyes narrowed. "Yang's friends, what are you doing here?"

"It seems they want to partner up, teams are usually four people it would seem." Pyrrha said and Ruby glared at the two of them. Rustling nearby spoke of something approaching and a mass of blond hair emerged forward. "Ruby!"

"Sis?" Ruby exclaimed as she was tackled and a person in a hoodie and jeans emerged from the treeline. "Jaune?"

"Hey there Crater-Face!" Jaune greeted. He watched as Yang took Ruby into her arms and just started to smolder her with her body. "Your safe! I wouldn't be a big sister if I allowed my little sister to get harmed." Ruby, in a desperate attempt to escape, tried to activate her semblance to dash away but Yang's grip became like a vise and held her in that her chance of escaping she gave a pleading look to the group.

Russel shrugged and stepped away. Illia did the same and kicked Russel for edging away. Jaune was rubbing the back of his head and weighted the risks of interrupting sister time. Thinking about his own seven sisters he wisely stepped away. Pyrrha, having been isolated from the rest of her peers and due to that didn't really understand social cues took a step forward in an attempt to save her partner.

Yang gave her one look and Pyrrha wisely stepped back.

"Help! Get off of me Sis!" Ruby cried.

"Lets go grab the relics." Russel said and the rest of the group nodded, they left the two sisters to "bond"

* * *

The group traveled through the forest and they found the ruins with ease. It wasn't like anyone knew where it was located or anything.

Ruby glanced at each of the pieces with care. "Pyrrha what do you think we should grab?" Ruby asked and Pyrrha looked up from her own pieces.

"I think we can grab the the knight piece." Pyrrha asked and Ruby grabbed the white one since the black knight was already missing.

"Looks like we're done here Ruby." Pyrrha smiled and Ruby couldn't help but beam back at her. "Yang what about you?" Ruby asked and she saw her sister holding up a black bishop.

"Quite saint-like if you ask me." Yang grinned and Jaune rolled his eyes.

The four looked toward the two partners Russel and Illia who were arguing with each other.

"Lay off, I say we take the knight piece, screw your tower. If you want to be locked up then I'll be happy to oblige." Russel threaten and Illia flashed red. Literally, her skin became a bright red to showcase her anger.

"We take the tower, or do you want me to take this whip and show you how I use it."

"Kinky, will I take the lead or you?" Russel sneered

"Keep your dirty fantasies out of this partnership." Illia growled

The two of them bickered between the themselves as Russel grabbed the knight and started to leave with it in hand. Illia took a final glance at the relics before following her partner.

"We all got our relics, we head back." Ruby exclaimed as she struck a pose and Pyrrha giggled at her partner's antics.

"Do you hear that?" Illia asked and everyone paused.

From the forest came an Ursa. Everyone prepared their weapons to fight it when it suddenly collapsed and on its back was a red-haired girl in pink. "Aw I think its broken." the girl sighed and not to far behind was a person in brown armor and panting. "Nora please... don't ride the Grimm." the boy begged and the girl giggled.

"Nonsense Dove, we were just being friendly."

Everyone eyed the dissolving Grimm but they collectively decided to not acknowledge the girl. "Do you hear that?" Illia asked again and everyone looked around.

There was a crash as a person fell from the sky and people ran forward to check on the unfortunate soul who crashed into the ground to reveal a man in armor. Not to far from him someone landed on their feet and looked at the dismal man sprawled on the ground.

Ruby saw the girl and she frowned. The girl was average at best, she had a black and white attire and sat atop her head was a black bow that fluttered with the wind. It was the person who she wanted to partner with.

"Blake?" Illia asked and the she ran forward.

"Illia." Blake looked away from her partner to her friend.

"CAW" a Giant Nevermore screeched letting them all know its presence

"You rode in on a Nevermore? How did you even manage that and where can I get tickets?" Nora exclaimed

From the forest a tree flew into the clearing. Two people ran out, one with a giant halberd and the other in an exotic martial uniform.

"Ren!" Nora cried and the boy slide to a stop, his partner collapsing beside him.

"Nora? the exotic boy questioned

"Dove!" Nora motioned toward her partner who took a step back.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"GRAHH" The Deathstalker screeched as it barreled into the clearing.

"Can this get any worst?" The halberd man on the ground cried and a King Taijitu exploded from the treeline.

"Scatter!" Someone exclaimed.

* * *

Ruby and Pyrrha moved as the King Taijitu crashed into the ground its head shaking as it removed dust and debris from its head, the other one already charging forward to meet them.

It hissed and opened its mouth to swallow them whole when a whip wrapped around it and redirected the strike.

"I got it." Illia announced and she activated the dust within her weapon sending volts of electricity down the whip and into the Taijitu's bright white head.

The other head moved to attack and Pyrrha lept forward with Akouo and blocked the strike.

The two pushed away and landed by their partners.

"We need a plan." Russel growled and Illia nodded her agreement.

Ruby glanced around, anything to help them fight the King Taijitu when she noticed the bridge. It was narrow and only one head to attack... but then it could coil itself around the bridge. They could collapse it but then how would they cross over?

Observing everyone's weapons Pyrrha was the only one who could actually hold her ground due to her sword and shield. Illia was more for control with her weapon while Russel would be hit and run.

"We retreat into the forest. I can snipe at it with my sniper rifle while Russel can go for hit and runs. Illia and Pyrrha can keep it busy." Ruby announced.

Pyrrha looked at her partner and gave a nod of understanding. Russel and Illia were already moving toward the forest.

The King Taijitu flew forward in an attempt to catch them but the group split into their partnerships

Ruby fired a shot from Crescent Rose and the Taijitu roared and lunged toward her. Thankfully Pyrrha blocked the strike and she could see Russel running alongside it as he carved away with twin daggers.

The other head attempted to attack him but a whip came out of nowhere and latched onto it, quickly diverting the attack into a tree.

The group repeated these actions until the Taijitu gave a final cry before collapsing.

The four exhausted teens panted as they observed the dissolving body, and without spending energy on talking they decided to trek on.

* * *

"For obtaining the Black Bishop piece, Jaune Arc, Yang Xiao-Long, Dove Bronzewing, Nora Valkyrie. You are henceforth named Team ABYN pronounced Auburn and led by Jaune Arc."

Applause erupted in the auditorium though they were the standard congratulations applaud that people would give when expected of them. The real applauds came from Ruby herself as she clapped for her sister and her friend. To the side of her a certain exotic boy named Ren also clapped for his friend Nora. On the stage Yang punched Jaune in the arm while Nora jumped onto the two of them. Dove stood politely to the side before he was suddenly dragged into the group and into the giant hug the girls were giving.

The headmaster coughed and the group proceeded off-stage. The screen flashed a chess piece overtook it and four portraits came forward alongside a letter. The Headmaster started to introduce them to the crowd.

"For obtaining the White Rook piece; Cardin Winchester, Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren, and Sky Lark. You are henceforth named Team CBLL pronounced Cobble and led by Cardin Winchester."

The same happened as before and beside her Illia clapped madly for Blake. Ruby felt as if she missed an opportunity to get someone stealthy to join her in her investigations but taking a look at Russel she felt some reassurance. Russel was crass, and he tend to make people angry, namely Illia, but she was sure that he'd make a great spy.

Ruby thought about how she could fix Russel's behavior and what he would exactly do for her when it comes to actual information when she felt a nudge. The distracted girl looked up to see her partner, red hair and emerald eyes that looked down at her with a slight smile. "Its our turn next, are you ready for this?" She asked politely and Ruby nodded. "I'm super nervous, all these people just to see us." Ruby hopped just to keep the energy from overtaking her and Pyrrha failed to hold back a laugh.

"Believe me when I say I'm nervous about this as well, I just want to be seen as a normal girl."

"But aren't you normal? You got into Beacon at 17... if anything they'd probably look at me and label me some sort of prodigy for getting in two years early." Ruby slumped in defeat. Pyrrha just smiled and rubbed Ruby's back. "I highly doubt that Ruby, but we shall see."

"For obtaining the White Knight piece; Ruby Rose, Illia Amitola, Russel Thrush, and Pyrrha Nikos." the name sent waves of whispering across the auditorium as the headmaster continued on talking. "You are henceforth known as Team Rain, led by Ruby Rose."

Ozpin turned around to address the team, Ruby met his eyes and he smiled at her. A simple smile it was and Ruby smiled back and waved. She was made leader... she was the leader of her team? If people doubted her skills before-hand then what about now?

Ruby turned to look at the others on her team. Pyrrha was smiling and waving though her smile seemed a bit... plastic?

Russel had taken the liberty to just shrug and keep his hands in his pockets while Illia waved toward Blake who had simply given her a nod.

"Woo, thats my sis!" Yang cheered as she waved both arms and Jaune gave a polite small one to her as well.

Ruby kept on waving, she waved and waved. Oblivious to the eyes on her... watching.

* * *

 **So this chapter is late. I normally have a set schedule for when I write but with school ending it had been thrown out of wack. Likewise I had to schedule a bunch of health appointments and they all happen to coincide today. Another big reason as to why this is late is because I didn't exactly want to cut this off into two chapters when it really should only be one. Of course that meant I had to sacrifice a bit of detail which I'll surely come back to when I'm not swamped with work and safety.**

 **So Ruby has her teams and I spent a ton of time trying to put them together. I thought long and hard on who would be whose partner and what team they should be on. Also Illia is a thing... yeah. Oh how the time tables have turned.**

 **Honestly I'm not that good at this end of the fic talk so I'll leave it at that.**

 **Leave a comment if you'd like. Its like fuel for me to continue writing as feedback is the very essence that drives us forward. I should honestly use that to make me a better writer but meh, I get by.**

 **See yall next Tuseday, if nothing happens on that day anyway. Falcon soaring away!**


	9. First Day with a Time Traveler

Students at Beacon Academy have access to many accommodations such as the Cafeteria where they can eat their daily meals and the Library where they can make use of the many books that reside within for their studies. Another feature given to the students of Beacon is their dorm rooms which can be single sex or co-ed depending on who is on your team.

Sometimes it results in even splits between a four-two/two-four where it is four males, two males and two females or four females. Sometimes it results in an uneven split of one/three where a single male or female is on a team of three other male/females.

This system has had problems in the past but it is in the nature of huntsmen and huntresses to work with people they are not familiar with and to even share a sleeping space with them so it provided good practice to those in training.

Ruby stood at the entrance of her dorm room as she looked into it. Four beds and four dressers with four desks for the four of them to study. What was left was their luggage which sat in the center of the room.

Ruby saw her suitcase and a few boxes, Pyrrha had many suitcases with some boxes. Russel had a suitcase and a box and Ilia only had a bag to her name.

"Did you expect to move into this place?" Russel raised an eyebrow toward Pyrrha who redden from embarrassment. "I... I didn't know what to expect so I came prepared."

"And you!" Russel exclaimed pointing toward Ilia.

"Me?"

"Yes! Was this some sort of vacation to you? Who only brings one bag." Russel argued.

"Excuse me, how about we take a look at one suitcase and one box, I only got a bag since its all I have but what made you bring so little?" Ilia growled and the two descended into a shouting match.

"Lets leave the two of them and unpack our stuff." Ruby suggested and Pyrrha gave her a polite smile before the two of them went to work.

The room undertook a massive change.

Ruby had shifted her bed to the side but quickly changed that when Ilia offered up her bed to the group since she was more comfortable in a hammock.

"I sleep better in a hammock anyway." Ilia took a look at the bed, "They can get stuffy at times."

The group made it a base for Ruby to have a bunk bed with the mattress, sheets and pillows distributed to the rest of the group. Pyrrha took a bed in the center of the room and Russel took one to the side. Ilia's hammock sat at a height akin to Ruby's bed and ,much to Russel's annoyance, hung over his bed as Ilia puts it, "An attempt to grow closer to my partner."

Team RRAN overlooked their dorm room as Ruby wiped her brow. "I like this set up!" Ruby exclaimed. "I don't!" Russel complained "Why does she have to hang over my bed."

"You don't want me to hang over your bed huh? We got a free one under Ruby's"

Everyone took a look at the rickety bed hanging from various ropes as it swung back and forth.

"Um yeah, on second thought I'll just keep my bed."

"I think everything is grand!" Pyrrha smiled and Ruby couldn't help but smile alongside her.

"With that its time for the morning! The cafeteria should be open and then we have classes at 9. Ruby groaned.

"Speaking of 9, I think we'll be a bit late." Russel said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked and he pointed at the clock above their door. The long hand was on the one and the short hand was a bit away from the nine.

"Crap" Ilia swore and the group quickly put on their uniforms, Russel was made to change in the bathroom, and they bolted from their room.

* * *

Team RRAN made it outside of PRofessor Port's classroom when a jolly older man with a rotund body appeared not a second later, if Ruby didn't know that he was Professor Port then she would have questioned why a man such as himself was doing at the school at all.

"Ah what a bright morning students! I can see that you're excited about attending class, why I was about to enter myself."

"Professor!" Ruby exclaimed "Its not to late is it?"

"To late? My dear it is by far to late, why did you only choose now to arrive?" the professor chortled and the group shuffled unsure what to say next.

"I'm sorry professor, its just that we were trying to get everything ready and didn't notice the time." Pyrrha apologize and Professort Port laughed once more and clapped her on the shoulders.

"Gung ho are we? I like to see this type of dedication from students who are just starting out but no worry I can understand why you mistaken the a.m and p.m. You all were also exhausted from yesterday's initiation!"

"Is there any... what?" Ruby looked up.

"Clearing away Grim from the agitated forest from 9 at night is always a fun task and I love your dedication, but the time has passed and it is now time for class. Maybe sometimes this year you lot can help me clear out the grim from Beacon." Professor Port's eyes shown and he grinned at Ruby's team where everyone just stood there.

Ruby was confused about what was going on and she wasn't about to turn away to see if anyone else understood what the professor was going on about.

"I didn't mean the Grim Extermination Professor, I meant the class at 9 A.M., like now." Ruby explained.

Professor Port's eyes widen as he drew a pocket watch from his lapel to check the time and he turned back to the team.

"Ah you're right Ms. Rose, it appears to be time for class, Thank you for reminding me."

"No problem Professor" Ruby smirked at the praise when she felt hands hold one of her shoulders.

"Now explain why you aren't in class right now." Professor Port smirked and Ruby's smile turned upside down.

"We can explain" Ruby squeaked and then they were all dragged away.

"Why does this happen to me!" Ruby cried out as they all entered the classroom.

* * *

"Ha ha ha, Oh man that was rich." Yang's booming chortle echoed in the cafeteria which turned heads to see a blonde girl and next to her a small girl in red and black hiding within her cape.

"Its not funny Yang, I thought we were going to be put into detention."

"Relax, detention with that guy would only be grim slaughtering or his paperwork. One is great exercise and the other is... well it could be better."

"How would you know that Yang, its only the first day." Ruby questioned and Yang just gave a slim grin.

"Hey he came to guest speak at Signal."

"I don't remember seeing him giving out punishment."

"It was only for my class."

"Really?" Ruby questioned and Yang winked. "Sister's honor, it happened and I remember it."

"Still, how can a teacher that threatening be so bad at teaching. I got a glimpse of it at Signal but if that is all of his lessons then how will we learn about the Grimm?" Ruby groaned as she eyed her apple.

"If anything we can just grab the books. If our grades tank because of our teacher, then Dad and Qrow will have something to say about it.

Yang dodged a spoon that sailed over her head and the two turned to her teammates. Russel and Ilia were at it again and this time they decided to arm themselves with utensils as they fought. Russel with his two dinner knives and Ilia with her plate of spaghetti.

"You think they'll ever stop fighting?" Ruby asked and Yang shrugged. "They've always been like this when their with me. I can call it young love."

Ruby glared at her sister and she shrugged. "Hey there the type of weird love that is born from hate you know."

"I don't think it'll be healthy for the team. I just wish they would talk it out." Ruby slumped dejectedly.

"It is only the second day, we can at least give them another week before we do something." Pyrrha suggested and Ruby nodded and took a bite of her food.

"Speaking of teams, how is yours coming along sis." Ruby asked

Yang put on a smile and spoke happily.

"Oh Jaune is an alright leader, He had us sit down and share what we want from our time at Beacon. Dove already has created us a schedule he expects us to fufill and Nora is just a blast to hang out with."

"Has anyone argued about anything yet?"

"Nah, Jaune looked over Dove's proposal and together their working out the kinks with everyone's goals in minds. HE had to scrap most of it because Nora wanted to drag Ren into as many things as she can.

"At least your team is functional, so far I can get Pyrrha to help me with stuff while we leave them to bicker."

"If you call Dove trying to have Nora and I follow his plans when Jaune's not looking, sheesh I think he wanted to be Team Leader." Yang sighed.

The three people looked over to the other half of Yang's team where Nora was busy shoving Dove and Ren into each other. Maybe a gesture to show how excited she was to have the two of them meet Ruby wasn't sure as she only met Nora yesterday. Jaune, whose been sitting on the other side of Yang, finally decided to speak up.

"Nora can be wild at times but she is easy to please, just roll along with what she asks though if she goes a bit far you can do what you must to defuse the situation." Jaune advised.

"If Nora likes to hang out with Ren and your team is okay with it does that mean Team CBLL is okay with it to?" Pyrrha asked and the four of them looked toward the two people sitting nearby of Ren but not exactly with them.

Cardin and Sky were eating their lunches while throwing glares at Ren who didn't seemed to notice or care.

"Aren't they missing a person?" Ruby asked and Jaune answered her question.

"You mean Blake? Now that you mention it, she isn't with them."

"Could the team already have fragmented?" Yang suggested.

"Its only the second day. I doubt that could have happened." Pyrrha argued.

"With those glares that they're giving. A fight could be well underway." Jaune pointed out

"Should we get involved?" Ruby asked.

Jaune shook his head and look at his plate. "Nah, its like Pyrrha said. Only the second day since we got put on our teams.

"It doesn't seem right that people that are suppose to be teammates are fighting." Ruby complained and they all looked away.

"Its not in our place to fix it for them. That peace will only be temporary." Pyrrha argued and Ruby looked away.

"I'm sure it'll work out in time. Trust me they'll be talking by the end of the week." Yang spoke nonchalantly

The four of them ignored the problem. Ruby knew that they could interfere but it could also make the problem much worst. She hated to watch and wait when she could be doing stuff to help them. Still she sat still and ate her lunch.

Ruby eyed Yang as she talked with Jaune. She had a feeling Yang knew that they would make up... she just had to find out how she knew.

* * *

"Something has changed." A voice spoke up as the overlooked a calendar. The calendar wasn't an average calendar as it had been commissioned to include the next decade. Dates were meticulously marked with notes in them, some even had markings to refer to a page on the side for further explanation.

"Roman Torchwick is suppose to be robbing Vale of dust, aside from the one instance at the beginning of the school year Vale has been silent of robberies. On another note, Atlas had seen an increase in crime. Dust is being siphoned out of Atlas and it was going somewhere." The person said to herself.

The person closed their eyes and she remembered that fateful night. It had been around six years ago when she woke up in the past. Yes the past. She could do something to save those she cared about. She had rebelled earlier, she flew the coop. She escaped with her sister and prevented her from leaving Atlas. She didn't have to suffer under their father or be caught up in the fall. She could change some many things. And it seems that she had changed things, Roman wasn't operating in Vale, not like her original time. The White Fang also seemed to be more aggressive. Everything was so different... Qrow was also the one who had changed the most. He went from the competent man she once knew to a complete drunkard and it disgusted her.

To think that it was his deathbed that pushed her to complete the tasked he needed to get done. To allow the "others" the ability to complete their task whoever they seemed to be. She remembered the situations clearly.

 ** _Atlas had been under attack, She was scouring the streets in search of stragglers or Grim. She had rounded the corner to find Qrow stalking toward the CCT and she followed him alone, without calling for backup. Qrow was up to something and she had to find out what._**

 ** _At the CCT Qrow charged at a group of people. She was appalled by his blatant slicing of people when she noticed they were dissolving. Grim? But how? How did they compromise the city and no one noticed?_**

 ** _She unhooked her weapon and dashed into the fray. Qrow had noticed her and made quick work to team up with her and together they charged toward the CCT only to be stopped by a Scorpion Faunus. "Tyrian Callows." Qrow had roared and the two entered into a melee while she was left to deal with the grim that charged at her._**

 _ **The battle was vicious, the scars in the ground would damage the cities sewage and power lines and the once exquisite square was now reduced to rubble and dirt.**_

 _ **The Scorpion faunus, Tyrian Callows, as Qrow had called him was dismembered a wild grin on his decapitated head while his eyes were wide and empty as if they had a final laugh in them.**_

 _ **One look at the victor of the fight showed Qrow ,who appeared to have gone through a blender, bleeding viscous purple blood from his chest, stomache and four limbs.**_

 ** _"Qrow!" she had screamed. She knelt down hoping to use a glyph to slow the poison be he stopped her. "Don't bother, my time is up for now but we still need to stop them in the CCT. The Others, they depend on my interference within the CCT and our plans are going to fail if you don't stop them."_**

 ** _She wanted to argue but he shushed her with his finger._**

 ** _"All of Atlas depends on you, do you take this task and see it to the end? Cause frankly I can't do this anymore. I can't go on, I just want to rest, to escape from this suffering."_**

 ** _She wanted to dismiss it. She wanted to bring him to the nearest medical facility to get him treated. He was important not only to her but to the others that she knew of. To Ozpin, to Ruby. She couldn't let them down but she also couldn't allow Atlas to fall._**

 ** _"I do, I accept this burden and free you from your duty. May you rest in peace." She had spoken. At the time she thought it was adrenaline that was surging through her body as she charged into to stop Dr. Watts._**

She remember when she had died as well. A sacrifice to hold off the invading Grimm forces while the rest of those at the encampment could escape. So that they could strike at the Queen to end the war. She remembered waking up in the past and it hit her that the power she felt was something more.

She had become something different. She knew that there were others. People just like her who went back when they died. They had ways to contact each other and she had yet to find any hint of them.

"Maybe Roman could be one of them, or his boss." She muttered to herself. She had a lead and she had to follow it.

"I'm looking forward to seeing what you tell me." The woman sneered and she closed and hide everything away and locked the door behind her.

* * *

 **Its Thursday my dudes and dudettes. Sorry for the late release but heckin Tuesday was something. I normally have a schedule to write but its been throw out the window, and with how packed my day is It is only now do I have the time to finish and release this fic to you all.**

 **Another person who knows of the future has arrived and its possibly one of two people. Still everyone wants answers**

 **If you like the Ruby sections let me know, If you like the Time Traveler's sections let me know. Of course i feel like I strayed a bit from the premise of the story but I'll see what plans I can get to be more focused on that front.**

 **On a side note, soon to be released fiction about something else. I've been working on the details and it should be ready soon so look forward to that I guess.**

 **Reviews are a writers lifeblood and each email I get that is a review motivates me the best. Its akin to me eating my favorite meal and getting muses so help a writer out. See yall on the flip side**

 **-Falcon flying out.**


	10. Combat Class with Time Travelers?

Today was combat class! It helped that it came after a seriously boring lesson about history from Dr. Oobleck, it was hard for Ruby to maintain a professional image since she had a working relationship with Dr. Oobleck, if she was slacking then it might stop him from helping her.

"I can't wait for this class to start! I want to pull out my baby and show it off!" Ruby gushes and hops around in her seat.

"Yeah... I can't wait..." Pyrrha mumbled

"Is something wrong?" Ruby asked and Pyrrha just stayed silent as she watched the arena.

Ruby opened her mouth to say something and Russel shook his head for her to drop the issue.

"Welcome students! This is Combat Class and I am your Professor, Professor Goodwitch." The blonde woman from the bullhead spoke. "Combat Class is where you will test and grow your fighting style against human opponents as Ancient Grimm have been known to become intelligent, thus meaning not all Grimm and mindless. It is also to prepare yourself for the Vytal festival this fall.

"Today we shall get a grasp on where you are in your training and what we need to improve on as a class. First up is Jaune Arc from team ABYN and Cardin Winchester from Team CBLL" Professor Goodwitch announced and the two respectively walked down into the arena.

"Go Jaune! Team ABYN represent!" the two woman from his team cheered and Ruby raised a fist to cheer him on. "You can do this Jaune, show em what you're made out of." Ruby cried out

From Cardin's team Sky gave a small cheer. The bow girl, Blake was the name Yang called her, was busy reading a book and Ren just observed the match.

"Team trouble?" Jaune asked and Cardin growled in frustration. "Leave it alone." He simply responded and he readied his mace.

Jaune took a sword and he held it in front of him ready to strike.

"The rules of this match is tournament style, the first to fall into the red, concede or ring out is declared the loser are you both ready?"

Both men nodded and she swung a hand. "Begin!"

Jaune charged forward brandishing his sword and going for a jab, a blow which Cardin easily swatted away and shoulder charged into Jaune throwing him back.

Jaune rolled into a stance and he lunged forward Cardin backed up and he swung his mace in which Jaune took the blow to his reinforced armguard and he ducked into Cardin's guard.

Jaune attempted to slice but was kicked away. He skidded to a stop and the two entered a stand-off, neither attempted to make the first move.

The silence between the two made even Ruby anxious about what was to come when Cardin cracked under the pressure and bull-rushed forward his mace already swinging.

Jaune side-stepped the swipe and he made a few choice attacks with his sword, attacks that Cardin shrugged off and the two exchanged blows before with a kick Cardin launched Jaune off the stage.

"Victory goes to Mr. Winchester from Team CBLL."

"Nice try fearless leader!" Nora bellowed from the bleachers.

"Great job!" Sky echoed in enthusiasm.

"Both of you did tremendously. Mr. Arc I'd applaud you on your aggressive strategy but do consider one which conserves energy. As for you Mr. Winchester, there were many gaps in your form that Mr. Arc could have exploited if he had noticed them. Do see that you minimize those as best as you can."

Cardin glared at the teacher before stomping back to his team where Ren patted the man on his back. Blake continued to ignore him. As for Jaune he was received warmly by his team, Yang pulled him into a one-armed hug and rubbed his noggin with her fist, a wide smile on her face. Ruby noticed that all of them appeared to be smiling... if only her team could have bonded that fast.

"Next up is Yang Xiao-long of Team ABYN and Russel Thrush of Team RRAN" Professor Goodwitch announced and the only boy on her team stood up.

"I won't ask for luck, but heh, Let me at em." Russel pepped himself up.

"Get your ass kicked." Ilia encouraged and Russel chuckled at that.

"A blonde bombshell like her? Maybe." Russel contemplated and Ruby heated up. "Don't think dirty thoughts about my sister!" Ruby panicked.

Ruby looked toward the stage to see her sister stretching and preparing herself for the upcoming fight.

"Sis don't kick his tooshie." Ruby exclaimed which drew many eyes toward her even her sisters, who raised an eyebrow at the statement."

"Totally kick his ass." Ilia cried out and even gave her a thumbs up.

Yang smirked at the display and turned to face Russel.

"You got quite the range of support." Yang bantered.

"Eh, I consider myself lucky to get all this attention, so want to show me yours hot stuff?"

"A talker huh... if I had known you were this dangerous I wouldn't have hung out with you."

"I can show you how dangerous I can be, just come a little closer." Russel took out his weapon of choice, two twin daggers. a flick of his hand made the motion as if daring Yang to come toward him.

"Stop flirting with my sister... Yang I change my mind kick his ass." Ruby shouted from the stands. Unbeknownst to the two below she had pulled out her scroll to record the match. The two fighters squared off as they observed each other.

"Gladly." Yang replied and Russel paused.

"Which are you referring to?" Russel had to ask and he got a face full of fist when Professor Goodwitch started the match.

"Both actually. Asking a brawler to get closer is only going to give me a field day." Yang crowed and she shot her gauntlets behind her, propelling herself forward to slam Russel into the ground.

Russel rolled to the side and took his knives to cut at her calves.

Yang took the hit and she maneuvered to slam her fist into his back if he hadn't rolled out of the way.

Russel hopped back and observed the situation and with a flick of his knife he threw it only for it to be bashed aside.

"You can do better than that." Yang growled and she smashed him into the ground when he attempted to retrieve his weapon.

Yang wailed on the poor fool until Professor Goodwitch called match. Ruby thought the fight was much to short and begrudgingly put her scroll away.

"Mr. Thrush, as much as you tried to rile your opponent, I will not stand for such jokes. On another note going for your weapon despite having another knife was an ill-advised strategy. "

Russel grumbled as he took back his knife and sheathed them. Professor Goodwitch turned toward Yang and spoke. "Ms. Xiao-Long, your technique is brutal but today it got the job done. I'd recommend you'd work on protecting your lower body for those who wish to incapacitate you by targeting your legs."

"Got it Prof, nice try Russel but you'd only touch me in your dreams." Yang taunted and she strutted back to her team who praised her for the win.

Russel slouched in his seat upon coming back and he refused to talk to the rest of the team.

"Pyrrha Nikos from Team RRAN vs Sky Lark from Team CBLL" Professor Goodwitch announced and Pyrrha gulped before taking her gear down into the arena.

"Go get em Pyrrha, show them what Team RRAN is all about! Do your best!" Ruby cheered.

Ruby was blind in cheering on her partner that she was ignorant on other facts.

"Pyrrha! Good luck!" Ilia called.

"Take it from me, Loss isn't so bad." Russel contributed to the cheers with his own.

Pyrrha looked toward her team, smile on her face as she waved.

On the opposite side of the field Sky Lark clutched onto his halberd and eyed the champion fighter warily.

"I'm glad that there is no pre-match banter, you may begin!" Professor Goodwitch announced and Pyrrha rushed forward spear at the ready and shield at her side.

Sky lashed out with his halberd and Pyrrha blocked the strike with ease, her spear already extending to jab at the armored man.

Sky dug his halberd into the ground and tried to vault over Pyrrha but she kicked it and Sky fell onto his back Pyrrha raised her spear to strike down only to pause. This was enough for Sky to kick Pyrrha back and retrieve his halberd and allowed it to swing.

Pyrrha blocked the attack and her spear was sent flying as it launched itself from her grip, bopping Sky on the head and with an agile flip Pyrrha took the spear in hand and landed on Sky smashing him into the ground and the match was called.

"Winner goes to Pyrrha Nikos." Professor Goodwitch announced to the class.

* * *

As she explained what Sky did wrong, she said nothing for Pyrrha except how her brief hesitation may cause problems in the field.

Whispers broke out in the room as people took note of how long the fight went on. Jaune and Cardin's match went for about three minutes, Yang's was at least bordering two.

Thirty seconds was all it took for Pyrrha to make short work of Sky, and if she hadn't hesitated then it might have bordered twenty seconds.

"You did great! Wow! You're so strong!" Ruby gushed as she was giddy with her team's first victory. Pyrrha didn't look so great as she smiled, a rather plastic smile at that. She was pale, she was shaking, she glanced around the room to see people staring, to see people talking and whispering into each other's ears.

She could already imagine it. "The Invincible Girl" from Mistral. The four times tournament winner she'd be swarmed by fans and even by her team.

A hand was placed on Pyrrha's shoulder and she looked up to see Ilia and Russel.

"Its okay, we have your back Pyrrha. If anyone comes to bother you I'll break their face." Ilia reassured.

"I'll give them a new haircut." Russel laughed and he took out a knife and twirled it.

Pyrrha couldn't believe what was going on... two people weren't going to put her on a pedastal? They weren't going to gush at how she as the Invincible Girl?

There was doubt in Pyrrha's mind and she wanted to closed them off from her.

"That was awesome! The ways your weapons moved and how it shot out! I liked how you spun the shield after you threw it!" Ruby clashed into her as she gave her partner a hug.

"You're not excited about me?" Pyrrha asked shocked.

"About you? What do you mean? I think your weapons are cool and you are a great partner!" Ruby smiled innocently and Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh.

Relief washed over her as she looked toward Ruby, the girl in question asking if she could examine Milo, a request she was happy to oblige.

Ilia was already glaring at an approaching figure and Russel moved to sit next to her in order to shield her from people's views.

Pyrrha could feel it. She was blessed to be on this team.

* * *

Combat class breezed by as Ruby observed the rest of the people fighting.

Ruby made note of Ilia due to her possible connections with Yang and she jotted them down.

Her scroll buzzed and she saw a text coming from one of her contacts

"The White Fang seemed to be up to something, I got in contact with one of my guys in the Fang and the situations already gotten bad enough that he is planning to flee. Something big is happening and it requires a lot of dust. Most of it is coming from Atlas but this girl came to the club and wanted to hire a few of my guys in acquiring some local dust. Just letting you know. - J"

Ruby thought for a moment. A White-Fang heist. A girl that needs a lot of dust?

"If something big is coming then we need to prepare for it. I'll see what the others have for data and I'll bring forth a plan." Ruby texted. She put her scroll down and sighed. She may have been assigned leader of her team but to be the head of an organization... she still had a long way to go before she was remotely ready for that huge task.

She quickly flicked toward Oobleck.

"J. had found out that something big may be happening to Vale. Something that includes a ton of dust. What might happen and what can we do to prevent this? Text this number and tell them that R. sent you." Ruby tapped away

She needed to go down into Vale and hold a meeting between all of her players. So far she had Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck. She had Junior as well as the Twins if she really wanted to include them into her forces. It was fine that she had the help of these adults but they were centralized in Vale. She needed more allies. Maybe she can get an idea who else to recruit when she can go visit Vale.

For now she had to focus on getting her team together. Maybe she could integrate them into the game... but that would only mean more people in Vale. Pyrrha would go to Mistral in four years time or she could stay here. Ilia would go back into the wilds and maybe into Menagerie, the continent where the Faunus were allowed to live after the great war.

She'd need to sneak into Team ABYN's room and nick Yang's scroll. Maybe it had more messages... but then again she mostly got letters and packages when it came to contacting her "game" group.

She looked up from her scroll to see Russel and Ilia leaving.

"Going into Vale?" Ruby asked and they both nodded.

"Yang got tired of us fighting and suggested we went out clubbing." Ilia explained and Russel groaned beside her.

"I don't like this either but Yang won't get off our backs if we continue fighting." Ilia berated the man beside her.

"I'm all for getting Yang off our back but can't we just do something else? Clubbing is fun but when its with you two it can be pretty hectic." Russel argued.

"It can't be that bad. I show restraint."

"Tell that to the last club we trashed." Russel brought up and Ilia just smirked. "I show restraint."

"Good luck you two, Pyrrha is going to show me what I missed the last two years of Prep school since I skipped those ya know." Ruby stared at her textbook that sat on the bed below her. Maybe she could make an excuse to not study tonight, she had to find out what Yang was doing now that she was at school. Now was the perfect time to act.

"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed and the two paused at the doorway.

"Do you know who else is going?" Ruby had to ask.

"Seems like all of Team ABYN. Arc wanted to make this a team bonding experience." Russel replied.

"How about we make it into a team bonding experience as well." Ruby suggested and the two blanched at her.

"What? I don't think taking a fifteen year-old to a bar would sit well with anyone. Especially your sister." Russel pointed out.

"We don't have to go to a bar, maybe a karaoke booth or the arcade." Ruby said.

"We'll fly that by Yang first. If so then meet us in Vale." Ilia ended the conversation and dragged Russel out of the door.

Ruby looked toward the bathroom where Pyrrha was currently taking a shower.

"Maybe I can hold that meeting after all." Ruby schemed and she sent three texts and head out the door.

* * *

 **Is Russel and Ilia going on a date? There is that thing Yang said where your hate becomes love... it can be weird like that ya know.**

 **This chapter is on time thankfully and its about time for Ruby to have a face to face meet with all of her pieces. Will we get to see any of the inner-workings of the Wizard or the Grimm faction? Will the newest time traveler make a difference? Where is Weiss? Probably in Atlas. Look forward to next chapter, idk why you would.**

 **Hopefully I can get this out to you guys next Tuesday but I highly doubt. Tuesday is now officially my busiest day with around 7+ things happening today. Thursday becoming a close second.**

 **Honestly, I was only able to get this out today because I brainstormed and wrote most of this yesterday...**

 **Anyway. If Tuesdays don't work out I'll be sure to let you all know what day I'll be uploading these chapters.**

 **Soaring away- Falcon!**


	11. Rose Faction

The bustling city known as Vale is known for many things. It was home to Beacon Academy which trained Huntsmen and Huntresses of the future. It also was the capital of the Kingdom known as Vale. It had people walking the street and driving cars in the day time as well as many going out into the light-filled streets to enjoy their night.

Some people prefer to spend their nights at clubs to drink, dance or even more. However with the night awoke the darker part of the city as people moved in the shadows and took care to avoid others lest they be reported to those who wish to keep the streets peaceful.

Ruby Rose was skulking in the shadows as she eyed a night club, one that would normally deny her entry if she hadn't had an appointment there beforehand.

Ruby peeked around, checking to see if there was anyone following her and when none appeared in her eyes she strode over to the club and entered.

The place flashed with crazy disco lights as people hopped and danced on the floor. A few of the patrons sat at tables nursing drinks and talking, possibly sharing stories to impress those around them. There was one guy who was waving his shirt above his head as he downed a drink.

Ruby grimaced at the sight and she pushed forward to the bar where a burly man was wiping a glass down.

"What are you even doing here kid?" the man asked and Ruby looked toward the ground. "I need help looking for someone, can you help me?"

"Sure, do you got a picture?" The man asked and Ruby pulled out her scroll

The man nodded and he waved towards two girl, they both looked as if they were twins, to led Ruby somewhere. One was wearing a white dress with bladed heals and next to her was a girl in a red outfit with wicked claws on her hands.

"Hey its a brat. Why do you want us to babysit this brat." The one in white whined

"Be nice Melanie." the man sighed.

"Ugh fine! Whatever. You can get us some of those nice lattes that the coffee shop down the road sells." Melanie spat

"Ooh get some of those nice cakes too, nothing beats them." the red one smiled.

"Miltia... Melanie... just go take this girl to the room. We'll find her parents soon enough."

The twins both stuck their tongue out at the man and they strutted away.

"Follow me little red." Melanie sneered, dropping the sneer when the man threw her a glare.

The trio walked down a hallway and into the backroom of the club where a spacious red carpet lounge. Several chairs were scattered around a mahogany table and on the charcoal walls hung several pictures of landscapes and pictures.

Ruby took a seat down in one of the chairs and she waited.

The twins that had accompanied Ruby into the room sat down nearby.

"So why are you here little red?" Melanie questioned.

"Business."

"Business you say? You?" The girl in red cackled, Miltia was her name?

"What could you possibly want?" You don't look old enough to give Hei anything... except maybe..." Melanie threw her sister a look and the twins smiled.

"Sorry hun, but I think he likes his girls a little older." they taunted and Ruby pouted, her face growing red.

"I'm not here for that!" She shrieked

"Not here for what?" a male voice spoke and the trio froze.

Ruby turned to the door to see Professor Port and Oobleck as well as the man from the counter.

The twins quickly stood up and the counter man sighed.

"Girls... what did I say about teasing our clients."

They both mumbled and left to stand by the wall.

"Thank you all for coming! Most of you know but for those of you who don't I am Ruby Rose! Introduce yourselves!" Ruby announced.

Junior looked toward the two and then toward the person who agreed to work with. He curled his hands and placed them together. Silence permeated through the room as everyone stared at each other. The two professors also looked at Junior as if observing what he'd do. The twins in the background shut their mouths upon realizing how tense the situation was. After a few minutes the ice as movement drew everyone's attention.

A tall spinly man stood up first, his green hair and round glasses illuminated in the light. A hand to his chest he started to speak. Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck. Professor of History, archaeologist and a professor of Beacon."

Next was the portly man next to him. "Professor Peter Port, Huntsmen extraordinaire and professor of Beacon."

The remaining male in the room looked at the two, eyes narrowed as he tried to find any deceit but upon seeing none he sighed. "Junior, owner of the Club."

"Great!" Ruby exclaimed, the noise drawing everyone's attention to her. "Now that we've introduced ourselves. We can start the meeting. My first priority is to talk about the different factions in play. For all we know there are around five factions participating in this "shadow game"

Despite it being a game, the Grim and the White Fang are deep in this and Junior has some news about the White Fang faction. As for the other three factions there is our faction, the Rose Faction, next we have our priority target, the Yang Faction, and finally we have the last faction the Wizard faction." Ruby took a breathe and she waved a hand toward Junior.

"Junior can you tell us what the White Fang has been up to these past few weeks?"

The man stood up as Ruby sat down in her chair. He paced to gather his thoughts and turned to face the table.

"The White Fang has been gathering dust and moving it within the city of Vale. Despite there having been robberies reported in the city the White Fang has an abnormal amount of dust, enough to store to capactiy around five warehouses and much more dust than several stores could have held. This means that they've been procuring dust elsewhere. On another note, there has also been numerous recruitment drives in obscure locations to recruit the disgruntled faunus that has been harassed due to the outbreak of robberies and White Fang activities. Currently my boys can't infiltrate these places but I am working on hiring faunus to work for me." Junior reported

"What are your thoughts about the White Fang." He asked the crowd and the three from Beacon looked at each other.

"I knew the White Fang existed but are they really causing us trouble?" Ruby asked.

"We shouldn't be fighting each other, we should focus our attention on the Grimm" Professor Port declared. jovially

"The White Fang is a group of misguided individuals who resorted to violence to achieve what they want. This is the second coming of the Faunus Wars which we are doomed to repeat if we do not correct it." Dr. Oobleck gave his honest opinion.

"I just want to know where they're getting their dust." Junior growled.

"I believe I have a solution to that question. You see! Although the robberies do procure dust, as you point it the amount of dust you have seen does not fit the amount of dust reportedly stolen and there is an answer to that. For those of you who follow world news there is a general unrest and an outcry for action in Atlas right now. Many dust stores have been reported stolen from over the last few months by a notorious Roman Torchwick as he steals from stores left and right. Many are claiming insurance for stolen goods and the SDC is calling for better security else they cancel dust shipment altogether. Of course the public response to this statement leaves them in a less than favorable light and to think they've finally been able to bury the scandal with their heiress... Alas the main point is that the SDC and other dust elites are pushing for more security in the city where they'll petition to station more Atlesian Knights Model #200 in the city as well as enforce a strict curfew with regular checks and raids. On another note there are those who wish to oppose such measures as it is an invasion of privacy and a showcase of brutality..." Dr. Oobleck proclaims

Ruby was lost as she looked over at the other two, both of them equally glassy-eyed as they tried to make out what the doctor had said.

"Slow down there, put it in simple terms." Junior interrupts with a hand slamming into the table and Dr. Oobleck's glasses flashed as his attention turned to the man.

"To put it simply, the dust must have come from Atlas, stolen by none other than Roman Torchwick, potentially obtaining money from the White Fang."

"Thank you Doctor." Ruby exclaims. "Onto the next issue. We have to discuss about the Yang Faction. As of now we know that a person named Yang Xiao-Long is part of the Yang faction, two of her potential accomplishes are Ilia Amitola and Russel Thrush, both students at Beacon academy where we can keep an eye on them. They are currently out partying alongside team ABYN here in Vale."

"I can have the twins tail them, see if they contact any suspicious individuals. Maybe charm the Russel guy with their womanly ways."

From behind him one of the twins scoffed at the idea while the other just grimaced. "As if Hei, for that you owe us." the white one scolded.

"No, they are only under suspicion, until we get more evidence I'm not going to break apart my team on some whim. Until further notice we just have to be wary of them. They're in Vale right now but its only for a party. If they do go out on more excursions we can do something about it, but until then we hold back."

Junior just gives her a look and he settles back down.

"So we know that there are five factions, the Rose faction, us. The Yang Faction, The Grimm, the White Fang, and the Wizard.

There are four other factions and there are four of us. I'll investigate the Yang Faction since I'm the one closest to their ages as well as having two potential contacts within my own team." Ruby declared

"Junior! You have been putting forth effort in finding out about the White Fang so you shall be in charge of their faction, try to find out what they want with that dust and see if you can take some of it from them." Ruby ordered and the man sighs and retorts. "I'll need to be paid in information. If any of you can provide information on huntsmen who'll be partaking in raids. At least give me a warning so I can make use of my assets to help us." Junior bargained and Ruby turned to the professors.

"Oh ho! We're not exactly close with the police force. What we can do is ask some of our old huntsmen buddies to cash in a few favors! Keep an ear out for any raids and the likes. If it comes down to it we can apply to bail you out." Professor Port spoke.

"For the Grimm faction, Professor Port I'll leave it to you to handle, you're the Grimm Studies expert after all."

"I'll do my best laddy, The grimm won't even know what hit them." Professor Port chortled and she turned to the last of their group.

"The Wizards faction is the most mysterious of the other faction. It might be some sort of fairy tail thingie but it could also mean something... possibly a semblance. I'm sorry for handling you the most difficult task but can you find out more about this Wizard."

"The difference between a researcher and a historian is that one looks at things they do not understand and makes something new of it. The other looks at something and try to understand it. I'll do what I can to understand our mysterious adversary. But remember my duty as a historian and most importantly a teacher comes first. Miss Rose." Dr. Oobleck explained.

Ruby nodded and she looked at everyone in the room, even to the twins who were busy typing away at their own scrolls. As if on queue her own scroll made a sound which she recognized instantly as a text notification. She pulled the scroll out and saw it was from Russel. "Yang gave the go-ahead, pick up Pyrrha and we can do some "Team-bonding".

"Meeting adjourn" Ruby announced and she skipped out of the room, happy with all the progress that they've made.

* * *

A.4 observed the people leaving and they took out a scroll. "How was the meeting?" they typed and within seconds a message appeared.

"The general what to do meeting, We have some of our restrictions raised, yet others are restricted."- A.8

"Anyone else missed aside from me?" -A.4

"A.2, A.3 (TBC), A.6, A.8 missed the first half while A.7 missed the second." - A.1

"A.3 is still TBC? Didn't A.2 talk to her?" -A.4

"A.2 has yet to confirm if she is a reliable source or not. For all we know PA.3 might betray us to Cinder." A.5

"A.2 also had been off the radar for now, Atlas is much more technologically advanced than Vale and they can trace his scroll texts and calls if he isn't to careful. Its a new timeline so any instances he knew as absolutely safe is gone in the wind." -A.1

"Bac, can we have fun yet? I'd need a stress relief if this is gonna be a joke line then please what restrictions did we lift?" -A.7

"We agreed on removing the restriction on reputation. If you want to make yourself the worst person possible go ahead. Also we are doubling our restriction on restraint. With these new players at work we cannot allow those who will not work with us to gauge who is able to traverse alongside them." -A.1

"That is our leader. Will you remove the restriction on relationships?" -A.5

"I don't see why not, Its a time to have fun" -A.7

"Alright, just don't go to overboard." -A.1

"Keep your fantasies out of this A.5 and A.7, I don't want to come back to hear about your conquest." -A.8"

"Just message me later about what you've removed and added and I'll accommodate." -A.4

"Deleting the chat again. Any more questions?" -A.1

"Who should I bang first?" A.7

"Ooh how about A.8, she'll appreciate it." -A.5

"How about we take A.7 and stuff him in the biggest grim pool we can find, Maybe then I'll date him." -A.8

"Savage, you gonna take that?" -A.5

"Fight me! Now!" -A.7

"I'll just delete the chat" -A.

* * *

 **Honestly I'm done with this for today... This is like the twelve time I've written this, four of those today alone.**

 **My laptop has the unfortunate condition of broken battery, and the charger port is broken where if i move it the wrong way it stops charging. Lo and behold the few seconds before it dies doesn't allow me to to save and thus all the progress I've made I lost. I've written the Rose Faction meeting scene all of these times, and that was before I changed it due to it not being what I thought it'd be.**

 **On another note, Tuesdays will be changing to any time I can update. School is being particularly harsh and I'm approaching my final year before my transfer. And after posting this I have to go and grab some water on the way home for some babysitting. Early class at 8:30 tomorrow as well... I'll see you all on a date.**


End file.
